Ѕεηtimiзηtоs Ħumαηоs
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: UA. La sangre lo enloquece y el arte también—Rin… ¿Sabes guardar un secreto? —Le preguntó ese "Demonio" — Haré lo que sea por Sesshomaru-sama—él sonrió tocando la mejilla de ella— Quítate la ropa… y acuéstate en la cama—. Ella era su nueva "Obra Maestra" y él, un pintor demente pero admirable. ¿Por qué él hacía eso? Simple. Porque Inu Sesshomaru, no tenía Sentimientos Humanos.
1. Intro-Artista

_¡Lo prometido es deuda!_

_Aquí mi primer fic SesshoRin oficial, espero no confundirlos y si es así no olviden dejar sus dudas en los comentarios :D _

_¡Comencemos! ^.^_

* * *

**Ѕεηtimiзηtоs Ħumαηоs**

**-* Sesshomaru & Rin *-**

**Summary:** UA. La sangre lo enloquece y el arte también—Rin… ¿Sabes guardar un secreto? —Le preguntó ese _"Demonio"_ — Haré lo que sea por Sesshomaru-sama—él sonrió tocando la mejilla de ella— Quítate la ropa… y acuéstate en la cama—. Ella era su nueva "Obra Maestra" y él, un pintor demente pero admirable. ¿Por qué él hacía eso? Simple. Porque Inu Sesshomaru, no tenía Sentimientos Humanos. Sin embargo, deseaba tenerlos

**Advertencias:** Pedofilia/Gore/Drama/Sobrenatural/Lemon

**Intro:**

«Artista»

El perfil que tenía ante sus ojos no era nada preciosa obviamente… para una persona cuerda, sin embargo la persona deformada viviente con últimos alientos de miseria si lo era… se detestaba por pensar en que le encantaba ese panorama, curiosamente desde joven su afición eran las matanzas y las mutilaciones humanas, la muerte y la tortura eran su arte y su musa

Tal vez debió asistir con un psiquiatra cuando detecto sus primeros síntomas de locura, Dios sabía que él no era el culpable, no… en esa retorcida historia que llevaba como vida diaria nocturna, nadie era el culpable y probablemente por eso mismo la culpa no alcanzaba su –inexistente- corazón, si esa era su maldición. Ya que en vez de ayudar a la "victima"

Se quito los guantes de látex ensangrentados y los aguardo en una bolsita oscura que después puso adentro de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina oscura, se puso otros con delicadeza y calma sacando un blog de hojas blancas del portafolio vino a su lado y una pluma negra de punta fina, se sentó en el suelo tratando de no perder ni un solo movimiento de su "modelo" apoyando el blog en medio de sus piernas y pies cubiertos por esos zapatos de charol negro, comenzando a trazar delicadas y precisas líneas… Oh si, nada como aquello

— ¿Po-por qué? —, preguntó aquella pila de pedazos que habían conformado a uno de los seres más despreciables de la civilización

— Shh— se limitó a contestar— No llores— Susurro cuando notó que aquellas lágrimas corrían el perfecto manto de color rojo –que cuidadosamente él había marcado- de sus cortadas mejillas— No quiero volver a repetírtelo— entrecerró los amarillos ojos engruesando más la voz. Era extraño… Ahora no estaba muy inspirado, pero debía hacerlo

— A-ayuda—, trato de decir. Lamentablemente, estaban en un cuarto tan oscuro y tan apartado de la vista de cualquier humano, que no se preocupó en gritar— Mátame— Pidió moviendo lo poco que le quedaba de boca

— ¿Matarte?... ¿Tienes idea de lo estúpido que se oye eso? — Preguntó el hombre de cabellos blancos sin dejar de trazar líneas, está vez… dándole forma a los cortados dedos esparcidos a un lado de la cabeza— Si te mato… no podría llamarte… mi creación—

Los ojos teñidos en sangre, de iris azulados se cerraron pidiendo a Dios. Que la liberará de ese tormento, de ese dolor, de esa humillación

— Terminé…— Anunció ese hombre levantándose, después de unos veinte minutos, el toque final de su retrato… era un poco más complicado— ¿Podrías decirme…? — le susurro a la joven cuando se arrodillo mancando su terso pantalón oscuro de sangre, pero ya no importaba, él había retratado lo que se tenía que retratar— ¿Hice un buen trabajo? —

Le dio una vuelta a su blog dejando ver el dibujo a la –destrozada- muchacha. Quién abrió un poco los labios pinchados y enrojecidos un poco las lágrimas bajaron en cataratas, eso era un sí. Esté complacido acercó la hoja a la cara de esa joven y dejo que la sangre de la boca, cerrara el telón

Ese toque siempre había dado por terminado su obra… su pintura… Número 12 estaba lista. Pero aún no se acercaba ni a la mitad del final… pero se alegraba puesto que conseguir modelos con "las" características no era sencillo. En fin… tenía tempo para acabar… mucho tiempo

Suspiro al momento de escuchar el último suspiro de ella, tres minutos después se alejó con pasos cautelosos usando las escaleras valiéndole mierda si dejaba un rastro de sangre, puesto que no paso mucho después de que limpió sus huellas de sangre de los zapatos cuando paso por un sucio charco de agua contaminada por la lluvia de la cuidad al salir del edificio no tan abandonado. Claramente no sin antes dejarle una nota a la policía de nuevo, marcado como siempre por el mismo cuchillo, en el mismo lugar… en el pecho con quemados pezones.

"_Incompetente"_

Qué pena, todos ellos eran unos imbéciles, según el periódico **"New Times"**. Los azuladitos estaban a unos pasos de atraparlo; sin embargo para el peliblanco, estaban a unos pasos de caer al vacio

_Que ilusos_

Sonreía ligeramente caminando por algunas oscuras calles a la redonda esperando a que esa agua se secara para no dejar pistas "fáciles" a la policía. Algunos metros después, entro a su coche después de quitarle la alarma

Su madre lo admiró antes de su fallecimiento al ver el _"Don"_ con el que había sido bendecido, su padre lo aborreció por ello hasta que un problema de salud lo mato, su hermanastro se había ido a USA cuando tuvo la oportunidad casándose con una mujer japonesa que al parecer era actriz y su madrastra… Estaba en coma –pero no había sido olvidada por ninguno de los hermanastros-

Ahora que conducía su _"Cadillac Cien Was"_ color negro, se percató de que jamás se había regresado al momento que conoció a Kazako Izayoi desde el incidente de hace trece años. Tal vez porque no deseaba hacerlo, lo ponía enfermo

Aunque no negaba, que esa pelinegra de ojos amables y voz memorable; había sido un eslabón importante en su –no enferma- vida

¿Qué había sido de él después de ese incidente?

Nada nuevo, heredo por parte de la gran escritora _"Inu No Kami"_ o como él solía llamarla de pequeño "Irasue Hime", un bello castillo familiar y la entrada a varias universidades entre ellas "Harvard". Donde se desempeñó como "Médico Forense" a los 21 años de edad dejando a su agonizante padre en Japón

Medicina era algo que sin duda aplicaba de día… o de noche

Regresando a su historia con Izayoi, la mujer que rechazó al momento de verla cruzar la puerta del castillo de su madre con un bebé en brazos a lado de su padre

Era un poco más alegre, ella había hecho de muchas cosas para ser aceptada por Sesshomaru, incluso llego a ignorar un mandato de su esposo Inu Akio –o como él lo llamaba "Inu No Taicho"-, y era no dejarlo dibujar o tocar su hermoso piano

Pero lo que en realidad hizo ganarse la aceptación del peliblanco, fueron esas palabras…

"_Yo no busco reemplazar a tu madre… nadie puede hacerlo… Sesshomaru…" _¡¿Por qué demonios no recordaba lo que faltaba?!

Porque nuevamente, el señor Inu había interferido… Qué bueno que ese bastardo estaba pudriéndose en el infierno, donde seguramente lo vería después de que un paro cardiaco lo tope o un auto lo arrolle; no importaba el medio, no podría evitar la muerte para siempre

Y eso él lo sabía mejor que nadie

Estacionó el auto en aquel espacio y salió del coche. Necesitaba un baño… acercó su mano al pomo de la puerta principal pero se detuvo

_«__Es verdad__»_Se dijo regresando con pasos más rápidos, abrió la puerta trasera de la derecha y saco su portafolio, que raro nunca se le olvidaba. Hoy estaba algo distraído, incluso no había sentido la ya común excitación al destazar a su "modelo"

Cuando se echo a su sofá color amarillo acaricio sus sienes lentamente… prendió la radio puesto que no estaba de humor para escuchar las boberías de "Laura en América" ni nada que viniera de esas malditas televisoras

"_Lilium"_. Su melodía preferida, tan relajante y tan cálida que parecía casi hipnotizarte

Oh sí. Ahora se sentía mejor… se quito los zapatos mojados húmedos y vago por aquel viejo castillo con el blog en su mano derecha

Había sido un largo día, desde que incito a la señorita Sakazagami a ir con él a un "hotel" hasta abandonarla completamente muerta en ese diminuto cuarto. Eso sin contar el arduo trabajo en el hospital "Hetsuha"

Pero ahora debía dormir puesto que su hermanastro Inuyasha, y su cuñada lo visitarían pronto. Al principio pensó que sería una mala idea puesto que junto a ellos, la hija de Sango –la amiga de Kagome- también los acompañaría, pero al escuchar la complicada situación de la pequeña, no dudo en aceptarla como invitada

— _Miroku está gravemente enfermo Sesshomaru, Sango tiene una infinidad de deudas y su hermano Kohaku no aparece__—_ Escuchó la voz de Inuyasha de nuevo, al parecer Kaede –la abuela de Kagome- se quedaría en América junto a su nieta Kikyo para ayudar a Sango

Sin embargo la pequeña Rin, no debía enterarse de la gravedad del asunto, puesto que solo tenía 14 años de edad, justo la edad que él tenía cuando comenzó a tener sus primeros trastornos mentales. Además, tener contacto infantil no le resultaba desagradable, mientras ese infante se mantuviera lejos del ático, todo estaría en orden

Cerró los amarillentos ojos después de apagar las luces…

_: :: :: :*.*: :: :: :_

_Sus labios marcaban perfectamente su sello en el cuello blanquecino escuchándola gemir de forma débil pero agradable, las pequeñas manos se aferraban a su espalda y las suyas se cerraban llevándose consigo las sábanas de color rojo. Sin duda, su favorito_

_El interior de aquella ex virgen era agradable y reconfortante, la delicada piel ya estaba marcada _

— _¡Se-Sesshomaru-sama! __—__ Maldición, su nombre sonaba a la perfección en cada penetración acompañado del chillar de la cama_

_Jamás había sentido una satisfacción como aquella, el pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo se retorcía cubierto en sudor y placer, su cabello plateado era como un velo impidiéndole a cualquier intruso ver el rostro de aquella dama en ese estado_

_Solo él podía verla, solo él podía saborearla y tenerla. Aquellos ojos cafés lo observaron de reojo_

— _¡Sesshomaru! __—__ Grito una persona cuya voz le era conocida, pero no alcanzaba identificar_

_Helándolo_

_: :: :*.*: :: :_

Los ojos amarillos se abrieron de golpe, y su mano por costumbre golpeo el molesto despertador a su derecha…

¡No! ¡No de nuevo!

Sus manos se aferraron a su cabeza echándola hacia atrás hundiéndola un poco más en las almohadas tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su sexo estaba necesitado y su garganta estaba más seca que el desierto. Como un demonio

Qué curioso, mencionaba a demonios y él era uno… era uno en su totalidad. Ningún hombre tenía el cabello blanco de nacimiento ni los ojos amarillos como él, sin embargo las "cirugías" eran tan comunes entre los humanos que a nadie le sorprendía ya ver algo anormal

Suspiro y quito sus manos de la cara, se dio vuelta y a un lado del despertador había un comunicador, apretó el botón rojo y dijo: — Jaken… prepárame el baño y una taza de café—

— Si amo— contestó a los pocos segundos su mayordomo, él único empleado del castillo "Inu"

¿Acaso había olvidado mencionar que él era uno de los líderes "Yokai" viviente?

Los Yokai habían sido en una época, los más grandes demonios que controlaban los elementos sobre la tierra, no solo el agua o el fuego, sino la luz, la oscuridad y el sonido. A Sesshomaru jamás le interesó saber el elemento que él controlaba, no desde que su padre lo había obligado a "Aquello"

Sus manos temblaban bajo el contacto con el agua a temperatura de 34 grados, algo elevado para cualquier humano, pero no lo suficiente para Inu Sesshomaru. Se vistió de forma casual después del baño y bajo a desayunar

— Aquí tiene su café amo— le dijo el hombre de cabellos verdes con algunas canas. Jaken había sido un fiel sirviente de su madre desde niña, por lo que Sesshomaru no desconfiaba del todo de ese Yokai de fuego, a pesar de saber demasiado sobre la familia parecía demasiado despistado, seguramente era la edad

— ¿Haz recibido llamadas de Inuyasha? — preguntó bebiendo un poco

— Si amo… Una a las seis de la tarde, dijo que llegaría al castillo directamente…— fue interrumpido

— ¿Hora? — mordió un pedazo de pan tostado

— Posiblemente a las siete con trece de la tarde amo— contestó, el peliblanco hizo un ademán y él Yokai se retiro después de una ligera reverencia

_«__… ¿Qué me sucede?... __»_Se preguntó cerrando los ojos, no se sentía creativo desde la noche que recibió la llamada de Inuyasha. Cosa que lo ponía de malas

— ¡Jaken! — Llamó con la misma ropa y las llaves de su auto en la mano derecha

— Dígame amo— Dijo el Yokai corriendo

— Cuando llegue Inuyasha dile que quiero hablar con él—

— ¿Y qué hago con las mujeres que lo acompañan? — Preguntó arqueando una ceja

— Dales sus habitaciones y explícales las reglas de este castillo— Dijo saliendo de su hogar. Jaken entrecerró los ojos y musito un

— Niño Sesshomaru… ¿Hasta cuándo dejara de…? — suspiro bajando la cabeza. No era normal que un Yokai envejeciera tan rápido, en Inuyasha era comprensible puesto que era un híbrido, pero Sesshomaru era un ser completo… pero al parecer se había aplicado a las normas humanas. Y si eso no cambiaba, seguramente también sería vulnerable ante las enfermedades de los mortales

**Fin de Intro**

_Vale, aquí termina el intro, ^ ^ espero que sea de su agrado_

_Comenten y ayuden a mi Musa para que me dé inspiración para seguirla_

_Se despide: __Naoki-sama!_


	2. Uno-Leyenda e Inspiración

**Capítulo 1:**

«Leyenda e Inspiración»

**Yokais**, aunque en alguna época todos temían a ellos por su gran fuerza y poca compasión, en estos tiempos tan modernizados muy pocos humanos aún conocían su "leyenda" y quienes la recordaban procuraban mantenerlo como eso, una leyenda por temor a ser juzgados y encerrados por locura o algo parecido; pero en realidad podría decirse que mientras el humano a penas lograba sobrevivir con un pedazo de carne crudo de mamut. Un Yokai era capaz de hacer distintos platillos y bebidas para complacer su paladar

Sin embargo al igual que los humanos, estas criaturas procuraban no frecuentar los mismos rumbos que las manadas humanas por _"ley"_, ya que eran considerados como cualquier otro animal salvaje, una criatura con el mismo derecho a vivir que ellos. Pero habían clanes fuera de estás leyes que atacaban a los mortales (llamados así por su poca resistencia y facilidad para entrar al pozo de la muerte) con salvajismo mostrando su poder a otros Yokais más débiles y sumisos

Lamentablemente por esos mismos motivos, los líderes Yokai más fuertes y sabios decidieron reunirse en un Noviembre para discutir la situación… el acuerdo fue bastante fácil de entender y aplicar:

Separar y marcar territorios, algo por lo que (obviamente) algunos se negaron debido a la poca libertar de matar y apoderarse de terrenos, cosa que no fue considerada por la mayoría de los líderes en sí

Las divisiones eran simples, las características de los clanes debían concordar con las del área que habitarían hasta nuevo aviso, por lo que aquellos que dependían completamente de un elemento o dos, se mantendrían en constante movimiento con la única condición de acatar las leyes establecidas por el **"Clan Supremo"**. Es decir, el clan más fuerte del territorio

Según se murmuraba habían casi docenas de territorios que el mapa "oficial" del **Consejo** (un grupo de sabios Yokais que se conformaba por ancianos [as], el más listo y viejo de cada territorio elegido cada trescientas mil lunas nuevas para regir un orden como era el cometido) no marcaba, por supuesto que ese mapa no se actualizaba como lo hacían los acuerdos por los territorios entre un clan a otro. Aproximadamente 12 territorios de extrema longitud sobre lo que ahora se le llamaba _"Japón"_

Y como siempre, debía haber uno de estos que ejerciera miedo sobre los otros 11, esos eran los Yokais de las Montañas

**Los Yokais de las Montañas**, caracterizados por sus numerosas habilidades y astutos movimientos para triunfar en las batallas –fueran del clan que fueran-, y los de más alto nivel se encontraban los **"InuYokai" **cuyo poder los llevó a ser considerados **"El Clan Supremo de las Montañas"**, los InuYokai como bien su nombre lo dice…

Son aquellos demonios con la capacidad de transformarse en perros de tamaños distintos dependiendo de su nivel de poder, algo que los hacía soberbios y apáticos en cantidades preocupantes ya que al mostrar su dominio ante otros clanes y el temor de los mismos no hacía otra cosa que elevar ese egocentrismo; por lo regular solo aquellos de sangre pura y de extrema energía demoniaca lograban un tamaño colosal, sin embargo las características para lograr ser parte de ellos eran tan escazas como los pandas.

Algo que los otros 13 tipos de Yokais en esa región agradecían. Qué pena que una vez aliado a ellos, no pudieras dar marcha atrás y vivir para contarlo, el Consejo no podía intervenir puesto que esas eran las _"leyes"_

Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, este clan fue evolucionando a tal grado que los "sangre pura" terminaban mezclándose con otras razas (Por lujuria, curiosidad o entre los muy poco comunes… amor) y entre ellas… la Humana

Los ancianos Inu por más que despreciaban esa situación, no podían condenar a los que cometían esos actos tan "sucios" puesto que en las leyes jamás se había tocado el punto de la "mezcla de especies". Cosa que los ponía coléricos ya que las leyes solo podían ser cambiadas con autorización del Consejo y demás líderes de los 11 territorios

Era una lástima que ni el Consejo, ni los líderes les dieran la oportunidad de cambiar las leyes por muy insistentes que fueron ya que la sangre derramada sería mayor y el caos reinaría con unos cuantos años

Mientras los Yokais seguían en sus asuntos ignoraban que el humano avanzaba constantemente usando y descubriendo conocimientos alrededor de los siglos. Los casos de mesclas fueron haciéndose más frecuentes y lo peor a vista de muchos, mesclas con la raza humana

El Consejo y los líderes no tuvieron de otra más que acceder a las "suplicas" de los ancianos Inu, y prohibir por completo la relación Yokai-Humano, penalizándolo con la muerte, esclavitud y humillación a los que desafiaban el mandato

Sin embargo esa ley aplicaba también en los híbridos ya existentes y quienes se oponían, morían o servían de conejillos para hacer temer a los demás con el sufrimiento

Después de aquello, los Inu recobraron fuerza y poder, y las posibilidades de ser un "Inu" completo es decir un **"Inunth"** ya no solo dependían del poder o la sangre, casos extraordinarios de varios híbridos con hijos de extrema fuerza

Los **Inunth** se caracterizaban por ser descendientes directos de un Lobo con Cinco colas llamado **"Yoshut"**. El Dios de aquel clan y protector de la pureza conocido en los otros territorios; estos a diferencia de los Inu normales, poseían marcas en sus mejillas, púrpuras, rojas o incluso azules y amarillas. Mientras más marcas, más respetados (temidos) eran

Solo un caso se dio en una noche en aquella casa de paja donde una híbrida soltera dio a luz a dos varones gemelos, ambos con tres marcas en las mejillas color azul, el primer caso así ya que las líneas parecían irse en zigzag

Cuando los ancianos observaron a los pequeños, cegados por la codicia y envidia se deshicieron de la madre separando a los dos niños, entrenándolos por separado y observar así, cual de ambos les convenía más

Uno mostraba un sadismo increíble combinado con un sorprendente poder destructivo. Sin embargo… al crecer con la violencia y el odio, hicieron de esa criatura una maquina asesina incapaz de diferenciar entre amigos y enemigos, el Consejo al enterarse por un espía, decidieron revocar a los ancianos Inu, ejecutarlos y elegir a nuevos. No sin antes aclarar a los ancianos de otros territorios, sus futuros si tomaban el mismo camino que los paganos

En cuanto al joven guerrero de apariencia adolecente, fue atrapado, encerrado y encadenado al sueño eterno adentro del **Monte de las Ánimas** hasta encontrar el modo de revertir el daño creado por esos bastardos

En cuanto al otro gemelo, poco se sabía, los ancianos al ver su poco interés por la conquista y el poder, mandaron su ejecución, más el cadáver no pudieron encontró en ningún cementerio, por lo que el Consejo lo dio por muerto después de meses de intensa búsqueda

Curiosamente, aquel adolecente Inu había crecido aislado de sus propios orígenes en una casa de campo cuidado por una manada de**"OniYokai" **Demonios diminutos con menos de un metro pero con la habilidad del fuero y la sabiduría

El joven se mantuvo lejos de los Inu más sin embargo fue en el mismo territorio, ese clan era el más bajo y poco tomado en cuenta por los demás habitantes de las Montañas

Lo que los Yokai de todos los territorios no vieron pero verían más tarde, fue que la especie humana también había forjado sus propias leyes contra ellos después de la orden de asesinato contra humanos, y sin pedir permiso del consejo se puso en marcha:

La Eliminación Total de Yokais

Sacerdotes, sacerdotisas, monjes, shamanes, y demás variedad de humanos con poderes espirituales comenzaron a actuar atacando desde pequeños poblados hasta grandes sitios donde la Sorpresa era el arma principal, la guerra era tan horrorosa que paso mucho tiempo antes que la gran sacerdotisa **Midoriko** acabara todo aquello a costa de su propia vida usando el arma que haría temblar a muchos instantes después

"Hikari No Shikon"

Un arma inmortal que absorbe las almas Yokais sean de la raza que sean atrayéndolas hacia el portador del **Rosario Shikon** (una creación más de la gran Midoriko para levar a cabo su ataque) cuya fuente de energía costaba de una esfera color lavanda que desapareció después de la gran explosión que acabo con más de la mitad de los clanes Yokai

Aquella guerra bastó para poner un alto a los ataques demoniacos y a la superioridad de los mismos, Midoriko no solo destruyo a los Yokais poderosos (El Consejo entre ellos) sino que con su último aliento, pidió la paz entre Yokais y Humanos, su poder espiritual y carácter decidido fue lo que hizo que los Yokais y los Humanos aceptarán la última petición de la sacerdotisa de cabellos negros y ojos azulados.

Sin embargo en los Yokais aquella batalla perdida no fue más que una humillación aunque reconocieron la victoria de aquella mujer, ese ataque no solo asesino a muchos sino también salvó a las generaciones siguientes, pero el "Hikari no Shikon" sería un ataque mortal para los Yokais

Aquel encuentro entre humanos y yokais no tardaría en ser borrada de las mentes humanas debido a las pocas de pruebas de ello a vista de mortales intelectuales, e imborrable para las mentes Yokais quienes decidieron mantenerse ocultos de todos aquellos seres que se multiplicaban de forma espantosa y amenazaban con destruir su especie si ellos decidían levantarse en armas como la última vez. Al menos en el ámbito de escoger parejas, los yokais podían considerarse mejores que la humanidad ya que no era la lujuria quién los motivaba, sino su instinto de sobrevivencia

Algo que paso desapercibido por los humanos fue la existencia del último InuYokai que se embarcó poco antes de la guerra a un nuevo hogar llevándose consigo a un pequeño "OniYokai", un lugar que en las épocas modernas se le consideraría como _"China"_

Formó una familia en ese lugar junto a una joven humana campesina de nombre Son-King dando a luz a una niña y dos años después a un varón cuyos rasgos fueron casi idénticos a los del padre (pero para pasar desapercibido aunque sea un poco por los humanos, consiguió el poder de ocultar sus rasgos demoniacos dejando ver solo sus ojos amarillentos y su cabello de color blanco). Curiosamente ese niño pronto regresaría a su tierra de nacimiento a la edad de 26 años con la apariencia de un chico de 17 y junto a una Yokai pura cuyos rasgos eran demasiado parecidos con su clan (esa Yokai que muy pronto sería conocida por el mundo como una extraordinaria escritora) daría al mundo una nueva amenaza de nombre:

Inu Sesshomaru

Era curioso como el mundo daba vueltas alrededor del primogénito de Inu Akio después de la muerte de Rittoru Irasue a la edad de trece años quedando al cuidado de su padre y de su nueva madre, Kazako Izayoi cuya existencia daría al joven Sesshomaru un nuevo hermano de nombre Inu Kazako Inuyasha

Al principio Sesshomaru terminó por casi correr a patadas a Izayoi junto con Inuyasha, el cual solo era un bebé. Pero después de un largo tiempo, la joven Kazako terminó por ganarse la aceptación del pequeño Inu, Izayoi conocía demasiado bien las raíces de Sesshomaru y de su hijo pero a pesar de saberlo, nunca los miró como criaturas distintas a los humanos, sino como lo que eran, sus hijos

Inu Akio por su parte, parecía odiar a su primogénito con toda el alma después de enterarse del embarazo de Irasue, un odio sin sentido a los ojos de ambas esposas quienes defendían con uñas y dientes al pequeño Inu. Akio no aceptaba que Sesshomaru lo desafiará siempre, desobedeciera una orden y saliera por la puerta del despacho del castillo de la Rittoru sin escuchar los gritos de él, de su maldito padre

Sesshomaru había nacido un miércoles de 1700 en el castillo Rittoru oculto por un campo de energía creado por Totosai con ayuda de una de sus creaciones (él era un forjador de armas y escudos para Yokais), un viejo amigo del abuelo de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. Evitando así la entrada de los crueles humanos que no tardaron en devorarse los unos a los otros en medio de esas constantes guerras por el poder y la dominación de todo lo que veían sus ojos y la peor, la muy conocida "1era Guerra Mundial" que llevo a los Yokais a sus escondites más ocultos evitando así ser atrapados por esas absurdas peleas humanas

Terminando con aquellas guerras y tras escuchar las consecuencias de la terrible bomba en Hiroshima, los Yokais comenzaron a dejar Japón embarcándose a otros países o territorios como algunos seguían llamándoles. Sin embargo los Inu Rittoru habían aprovechado aquellos hechos para avanzar en su conocimiento para después darse a conocer en las cercanías de Sapporo como una familia de riquezas y buenas tierras ayudando a los pueblos cercanos haciéndoles creer a sus "amistades" que el color de su cabello y ojos eran un misterio, sin embargo nunca falto un loco que gritaba a sus espaldas las sospechas de brujería, obviamente Inu Akio terminaba por acabarlos de forma elegante y son levantar sospecha alguna

Años después Irasue harta de mantener a su hijo escondido en las profundidades del castillo, dio a conocer su existencia no sin antes mantenerse oculta ella también por varios años, y a pesar de las quejas del hombre Inu la mujer no salió hasta después contar 16 años, justo la edad que aparentaba Sesshomaru tener

Y aunque muchos preguntaron el lugar a donde había ido a parar por tantos años no pudo decir que el sótano había sido su santuario por tanto tiempo. Un campo a las cercanías de Asahikawa para hacer callar a los curiosos

Sin embargo los años de soledad del joven Sesshomaru lo volvieron un tipo frío y callado, aunque atraía a demasiadas humanas no deseaba a ninguna, el daño que Inu Akio había causado a su hijo había sido irreversible poniendo a Irasue en una depresión casi eterna, cuya única salvación era la curva casi forzada en los labios de su hijo en sus momentos a solas

Manteniendo las apariencias por otros diez años Irasue hizo una carrera como escritora la cual le dio fama y dinero pero no lo que en verdad deseaba, la felicidad de su hijo. Sesshomaru obtuvo un acta de nacimiento oficial donde su extensa línea de años se había reducido a 13 (por motivos de apariencia) a lo que los padrinos –Totosai y una bruja llamada igual que su madre- tuvieron que firmar para dejar que el tiempo circulara alrededor de Inu Sesshomaru

Con la apariencia y edad oficial de 21 años se graduó de la universidad estadounidense de Harvard como médico forense siendo ayudado por sus extraordinarias habilidades de dibujo y memoria fotográfica, regresando a Japón y sirviendo al hospital de Sapporo dejando morir a Inu Akio (aunque el padre nunca pidió la ayuda del hijo aun cuando ya estaba más de un lado que del otro) y visitando constantemente a su madrastra Izayoi en la habitación 308 manteniendo informado a Inuyasha cada mes (él único motivo por el que hablaban) del estado de la misma

Ahora Inu Sesshomaru tendría que enfrentar la locura, una que causó el bastardo de "Inu Taicho" en su infancia con sus métodos amorosos y enfermizos para no dejar atrás la tradición de:

Pintar La Obra Maestra

Aunque no lo pareciera, dibujar en un momento se convirtió en su maldición, y de haber sabido su futuro después de enseñarle a su padre el retrato de su madre (una que hasta el momento conserva) en el campo dos días antes, no habría corrido tan emocionado al despacho de Inu con una sonrisa…

— Rin baja los pies del asiento— Regañó Kagome a su pequeña "sobrina" a su lado en los asientos traseros con Inuyasha como conductor en ese Cadillac rojo

— Pero tía…— Rezongó la pequeña de corta edad con los pies arriba del asiento de piel pegados su pecho dejando que la falda del vestido floreado quedara en su cadera dejando ver los calzones rosas

— Nada de "peros", baja los pies— Ordenó una vez más, el peliblanco enfrente de ella comenzó a reír provocando disgusto en la Higurashi— Cierra el pico Inuyasha—

— Vamos Kagome, deja de ser tan estricta con Rin…— Pidió el oji amarillento dejando de reír

— No, además…— Pausó— Rin quiero que al llegar con el hermano de Inuyasha…—

— Sesshomaru— Interrumpió el Inu parando al ver el semáforo cambiar a rojo. Siempre se preguntó el por qué Kagome nunca pronunciaba el nombre de su hermanastro

— Ya sé su nombre…— Murmuro la oji chocolate dándole poco interés a la información que Inuyasha le daba por milésima vez—… como sea, quiero que al llegar con él… te comportes, saluda, di tu nombre y como es un castillo al que iremos…—

Inuyasha cambio su semblante a uno más serio, ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos, a él y a Sesshomaru; sabía que la madre de Sesshomaru era la dueña de aquella residencia pero no entendía el motivo por el cual su hermanastro no salía de ese oscuro lugar que no hizo otra cosa que ser testigo de la crueldad de un padre hacia sus hijos

—… seguramente tendrá sus reglas, te pido que apliques todas ¿De acuerdo Rin? — trató de sonreír a la pequeña castaña pero por más que intentó mantenerse feliz no podía, Inuyasha había sido un desconsiderado al pedir asilo a la casa de Sesshomaru sin consultárselo primero, ambos tenían para pagar un hotel o una casa de campo; pero para ayudar a su mejor amiga Sango no tuvo otra alternativa que aceptar la opción de su marido

— Bien tía— Aceptó, aunque se preguntaba si el castillo del hermano del tío Inuyasha era hermoso como los que veía en las películas de "Barbie". ¡Oh si! Ya ansiaba ir, llegar y explorar todo rincón de ese palacio— Tío Inuyasha—

— Dime— el peliblanco puso en marcha el auto, ya faltaba poco

— Me gustaría saber ¿Por qué no vinieron mi papá y mi mamá? — ladeó la cabeza dejando que el pequeño chongo atado con una liga y un listón verde que hacía combinación con el vestido se separará un poco de su demás cabellera dejando ver un aspecto infantil como era de esperar

— Porqué…— Dudó en hablar sobre la situación que enfrentaban Miroku y Sango, Kagome se le adelantó

— Porqué Miroku tuvo que ir con Sango a un viaje de negocios en Nueva York y saben que a ti no te gusta ese tipo de viajes…—

— Ah… Entonces ¿Por qué nos fuimos de casa? —

Mierda, a Kagome se le había olvidado que a esa edad la curiosidad en un niño superaba la de un adulto

— Porqué Sesshomaru pidió que viniéramos…— Dijo Inuyasha para evitar así saciar la curiosidad de Rin

— ¿Es amable? —

¡Joder!

— No tienes una idea— Respondió Kagome riendo mientras sudaba frío, pidió a Inuyasha detenerse en un restaurant de comida en las afueras de un tianguis y el joven sin poner objeción lo hizo, no deseaba seguir contestando preguntas como aquellas— ¿Te apetece comer Rin? —

— ¡Sí! — Bajo del auto seguida de Kagome e Inuyasha quienes suspiraron al verse salvados. Sesshomaru no era un tipo amable ni mucho menos fácil de tratar por una cosa seguía soltero a sus incontables años de edad

Kagome suspiro por segunda vez entrando al auto de nuevo viendo el crepúsculo, se veía hermoso aunque los edificios tapaban el encanto completo de aquel paisaje, Uf había olvidado el frío que hacía en Sapporo en esos meses. Rin había comido, se había divertido en una sala de vídeo juegos dentro de un café internet y también había ganado un conejo en una rifa

Se preguntó si Sesshomaru admitiría un animal así, sin llegar a comérselo minutos después claro estaba. No lo conocía pero por lo que sabía, no era un Yokai paciente o amable

— Tía Kagome… ¿Puedo dormir? — Preguntó Rin acostada en su regazo con el conejito hecho bolita en su abdomen

— Claro, llegaremos en unos minutos más— acarició la cabellera de Rin antes de que está cayera en los brazos de Morfeo, giro su vista hacia la ventana observando los distintos árboles que dejaban atrás— Inuyasha… Inuyasha—

— ¿Qué? — Respondió casi ido

— De verdad ¿Crees que tu hermano…? —

— Sesshomaru— Interrumpió ya cansado de la costumbre de Kagome de no decir el nombre de su hermanastro debía calcar, no eran hermanos, eran medio hermanos y punto. Cuanto odiaba que lo declararan su hermano como tal

— Ya sé su nombre— Bufó y después aclarar su garganta retomó el hilo—… ¿Crees que él en verdad acepte nuestra presencia? —

— Si, de lo contrarío no las hubiera traído Kagome…— Respondió antes de ser llamado por celular, cuando se fijo en el número musito— Hablando de…—

Kagome dejo de acariciar la cabellera castaña mirando a Inuyasha por el espejo, esté no la miraba a ella ni al camino sino al celular en sus manos

— Contesta— Dijo después de cinco segundos de silencio por parte del Inu

— ¿Qué paso ahora Sesshomaru? —

— _Disculpe pero habla Jaken… el sirviente de…__—_

— Sé quién eres Jaken…—

Kagome permaneció en silencio, si mal no recordaba Jaken y Myoga (Quien en esos momentos se encontraba desaparecido) habían sido sirvientes de los Inu desde antes del nacimiento del padre de Inuyasha por lo que ambos hermanastros hablaban (no sabía si Sesshomaru lo hacía) con ellos manteniendo la confianza

— _Me honra que recuerde a su humilde sirviente… el motivo de mi llamada es para pedirle una cosa…__—_

— Sin rodeos dime— Inuyasha se fijo en Kagome por unos segundos con ayuda del espejo regresando su mirada al camino y su atención a la llamada

— _Que por favor ayude al amo Sesshomaru… él no está bien__—_

— Nunca ha estado bien—

— _Tal vez usted no lo sepa porque su nacimiento se dio después del cambio radical del amo, pero Sesshomaru-sama no es una mala persona__—_

— Pero si un estúpido Yokai— Aclaró, aunque sabía que Inu Akio nunca fue amable con ninguno de los dos, pero tenía presente que con Sesshomaru el padre de ambos solía ser un tirano

— _Será una historia que él deberá contarle Inuyasha-sama… por lo pronto, tengo un mensaje de Sesshomaru-sama para usted… y esa es que hablar con usted apenas llegue, por cierto ya son más de las ocho de la noche amo Inuyasha__—_

— Lo sé Jaken dije que estaría ahí más temprano pero…— recordó la pequeña parada con Rin y su esposa— Hubo un imprevisto… ¿Él ya llegó? —

— _No aun no… pero apresúrese por favor, el amo Sesshomaru no es muy paciente__—_Inuyasha soltó un "Lo sé"_—__ Quiere hablar con usted a solas, así que al llegar le pediré a su esposa y a la pequeña que me acompañen para darles sus habitaciones y usted…__—_

— Si, iré al despacho— Su mente le hizo recordar una habitación ancha y muy elegante con una silla y un escritorio al fondo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda

— _Muchas gracias… disculpe la molestia__—_

— No te preocupes Jaken— Inuyasha colgó la llamada y acelero un poco más. Kagome ni se molestó en preguntar ya que podía imaginarse la conversación entablada por el hombre y su esposo

Sesshomaru por su parte había terminado con su trabajo y saliendo del hospital con las llaves de su coche en las manos decidió que era hora de hablar con su hermanastro y verificar que Jaken había hecho lo ordenado

El reloj marcó las diez de la noche cuando el mayor de los Inu entro al castillo de la primera esposa de Akio, justo en ese momento vio el coche de Inuyasha estacionado a un lado de su lugar, al menos eso se había gravado ese cabeza dura. Fue recibido por Jaken donde esté se encargó de chaqueta y le aviso la presencia del Inu menor en el despacho

— ¿Y las acompañantes? — Preguntó Sesshomaru sin dejar de caminar

— Dormidas en sus habitaciones amo—

— Bien, retírate ya no te necesitaré—

Esas palabras a oídos de Jaken sonaban como un "Ve a dormir" pero sabía que el amo Sesshomaru tenía una peculiaridad al momento de hablar con él o con Inuyasha. Nunca sonaba amable aunque de verdad lo era

— Sesshomaru— Dijo Inuyasha parado en frente de la enorme ventana atrás del escritorio

— Inuyasha— Dijo Sesshomaru cerrando la puerta atrás de él dejando que la poca luz que otorgaba la luna creciente los iluminara

Los párpados de la pequeña Rin se abrieron poco a poco al no sentir las manos de su tía sobre su cabello, para cuando sus ojos abrió y visualizo por todos lados se sintió secuestrada puesto que el lugar era algo lúgubre y extraño que parecía atraparla entre su oscuridad y silencio, y aunque los grillos cantaban no la tranquilizaban en dada puesto que ella era una niña de ciudad desconocía esos sonidos tan extraños junto con la misteriosa conversación que entablaban el viendo y las hojas de los árboles. Se levantó casi cayendo ya que la cama era tan grande que juraba que cabían ella, Inuyasha, Kagome y sus padres juntos

— Tía Kagome— llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta ¿Acaso ese era el hermoso castillo que tanto imagino? Se dirigió con pasos cautelosos hacía la ventana apartando las cortinas verdes pálido con la mano ¡Oh cielos! Abrió los ojos impresionada por la altura, muy pero muy alto estaban— ¡Tía Kagome! ¡Tío Inuyasha! — ¿Dónde estaban? Salió del cuarto casi con el semblante de una adolecente perseguida por un monstruo encontrándose con un hombre de cabellos verdes

— ¿He? — musitó ese hombre al verla

— ¡Ah! — Grito cayendo al piso dándose cuenta que aún conservaba ese vestido tan incómodo. Se levantó tomó un jarrón que estaba a un lado de la puerta amenazando a Jaken con tirarlo hacía él

— Pero ¿qué hace? — Pregunto anonado por la acción de esa niña

— ¿Dónde e-están mis tíos? — Pregunto al borde de llorar y seguir gritando

— ¿Rin? — Salió Kagome con los ojos aún cerrados por el sueño que se había tomado la libertad de tomar una vez acostada en esa suavecita cama— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó después de sentir como Rin se abalanzaba hacía ella aprisionándola con un abrazo de oso no sin antes dejar el jarrón en el suelo— ¿Rin? —

— Disculpe señorita— Musitó Jaken un poco avergonzado de interrumpir, pero el despacho del amo estaba a dos pisos arriba y como Yokai, Sesshomaru tenía un buen oído. Kagome asintió llevándose a Rin consigo adentro de la habitación disculpándose; cuando la puerta se cerró el peli verde tomó el jarrón y volvió a ponerlo en su lugar, esa iba ser una larga temporada

— Rin ¿Por qué gritabas así? — Preguntó Kagome cambiando el vestido de la castaña por la piyama que constaba de un pantalón y una playera de color gris con blanco

— Es que tenía miedo… creí que algo malo les había pasado— Contestó limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manos, la Higurashi sonrió besando la frente de Rin acostándola en la cama, bueno después de todo esa no era la primera vez que Rin dormía en la cama con ella e Inuyasha, aunque deseaba estrenar esa cama con él, oh si pero estaban en la casa del "hermanito"

Inuyasha salió antes que Sesshomaru del despacho del padre de ambos, curiosamente la silla que había estado ahí ya no se encontraba y ninguna otra a su alrededor eso le hizo pensar a Inuyasha que Sesshomaru jamás utilizaba esa habitación, algo que lo extrañaba ya que si no la utilizaba ¿Por qué lo había citado ahí?

No fue una completa sorpresa ver a Rin en la cama aferrada a Kagome, durmiendo ambas plácidamente le recordó una época en la que Izayoi también dejaba que él o Sesshomaru durmieran con ella (cuando Akio no estaba eso era claro) y seguía considerando un insulto que ella en vez de ver a sus hijos crecer durmiera en una habitación llena de cables y tubos para respirar

Sesshomaru salió poco después que Inuyasha, le había dejado en claro los puntos que debía seguir si deseaba quedarse una temporada en esa casa, lo raro fue que no tocaron el tema del estado de Izayoi o la situación en la que se encontraban Sango y Miroku (bueno, eso no era algo que le importara al primogénito de os Inu)

Cuando paso por el pasillo en el que se alojaba su hermano y las otras dos, percibió algo un aroma… deleitante aroma, miro el jarrón y sonrió. Ese aroma no era de la vulgar Higurashi, de eso estaba seguro. Tal vez no había sido mala idea dejar que su hermanastro y ellas dos entraran al castillo, sentía la inspiración regresar a él entro al cuarto en frente del de ambos esposos, encontrándose con una habitación desordenada de la cama, pero vacía

Seguramente estaba con Inuyasha y su esposa. Maldita sea, bueno ya la vería en la mañana; cerro la puerta y siguió caminando dispuesto a cambiarse, la inspiración no debía ser desaprovechada

**Fin de Capítulo**

* * *

___No he muerto xD regrese con este capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado, mm aclaro que lo primero fue como una breve descripción de la historia que giraba alrededor de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru. Obviamente no fue toda en sí pero algo es algo ya más tarde revelaré lo que sigue. Sigan mandando Reviews y poniendo esto a lo que llamo fic en sus favoritos_

_De despide por ahora: Kim He Gin. Naoki-sama. Adilay o como deseen llamarme ^^' _


	3. Dos-Costumbres Rotas

_Si ya sé lo que están pensando: __—__ Diablos cuanto se tarda para subir las contis__—_

_Pero quiero aclarar que la inspiración no me llega como a mi amado Sesshomaru xD, sino que es más tardado_

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

«Costumbres Rotas»

La mañana había surgido y curiosamente la noche espantosa que Rin había pasado horas atrás por el supuesto abandono de sus tíos, se había borrado de su mente; tanto que al despertar vio a ambos en cada uno de los lados abrazándola con cuidado y sin aplastarla. Sonrió traviesamente y con la confianza que los rayos del sol le brindaron, bajo de la cama retorciéndose como renacuajo hasta llegar al final del camino sin darse cuenta, trató de mantener el equilibrio pero cayó de nalgas al suelo sacándole un profundo y doloroso: _"Auch"_

Sin embargo ni Inuyasha o Kagome parecieron despertar, pero la pelinegra se movió un poco asustándola seguramente la obligaría a vestirse con ropa "más" formal y no con piyama como su mamá, Sango siempre había sido estricta mientras que Miroku o su tío Kohaku no lo eran tanto. Rin contuvo la respiración aún sentada en el frío suelo de cemento, o al parecer eso creía que era ya que era tan áspera como el piso de su casa, aunque más fría, seguro era el clima

_«Me pregunto ¿Cómo se verá este castillo por la mañana? »_. Obviamente no deseaba quedarse con esa horrible imagen de la noche anterior en su cabeza por lo que ese día vería las cosas hermosas que seguramente tenía ese castillo, se cambió por un pans color hueso y una playera roja dejando su cabello tan enredado como un nido de pájaros— Que emoción— Musito con alegría cuando cerró la puerta atrás de ella

La Higurashi habló

— Inuyasha— llamó Kagome aún con los ojos cerrados— Deja de hacerte el dormido— movió el hombro derecho de su marido

— No pienso pararme de está cama— Gruño con determinación dándole la espalda a la Higurashi, quien abrió los ojos frunciendo el ceño, alzó la pierna rozando la de su esposo con lentitud y con las intensiones claras llegó hasta el muslo izquierdo del peli plateado

Inuyasha contuvo la espiración tratando de no dejar ver ese rubor en sus mejillas ¿A quién? ¡Sí!... Seguramente a la pared

— Inuyasha— Le susurro su mujer con un tono tan sensual que hizo del hibrido, una manzana con probabilidades de explotar— ¡Muévete! — Grito antes de poner su pie en ambos muslos arrojándolo al suelo causando gran impresión en el chico… eso sin contar el enojo

— No quiero— Sentenció acomodándose en el suelo, ¡Hmp! Ya no necesitaba una cobija para mantenerse caliente, su esposa había hecho bastante

— Mmm— Refunfuño poniendo en claro su enojo, pero en vez de pararse e ir por su sobrina sin lazos de sangre, se dispuso a enroñarse más en las cobijas como capullo gustando del espacio en la cama. Después de todo ¿Qué era lo peor que le podía pasar a la pequeña?

Rin seguía caminando por los pasillos que parecían interminables, había estado viendo de un lado otro y en todos era lo mismo, pinturas faltas de color y alegría; nada más que paisajes siniestros en blanco y negro junto con algunas pinturas de hombres cuyos colores de cabello eran irreconocibles por la antigüedad y la escases de tinte, seguramente los pintores de esos retratos no amaban su profesión, sentía pena por ello

— Me imagine esto más… bonito, pero no… es aburrido ¿Dónde estará la tele? — Dio vuelta a la izquierda en una separación de dos caminos acelerando el paso

Diantres no había nada nuevo en ese lugar, no encontraba la televisión o mejor aún una computadora, parecía exiliada de la sociedad puesto que ni una mugre televisión pequeña parecía dar señales de vida, joder ahora se arrepentía de no haberse quedado con sus padres… sus padres. Se detuvo en medio de unas enormes escaleras que conducían hacia un enorme espacio con una gigantesca puerta con elegantes bordados, Miró detalladamente el bordado de la puerta… ¿Acaso esas cosas cayendo hacia algo que tenían forma de ramas eran personas?

¡Oh ya qué! Eso le daba igual, ahora estaba tan triste como un político con la mitad de sueldo

_:. : .Flash Back. : .:_

_Rin veía de reojo a Sango moverse de un lado a otro con un teléfono en manos preparando la maleta que la pequeña usaba en viajes, lo raro llego cuando la cerró y no saco la suya propia, es más preparó otra más, otra que seguramente también sería para su hija_

— _¿Mamá? — Susurro Rin quitando su vista de la televisión y de "Plaza Sésamo" girando la silla con ruedillas que Sango usaba para su escritorio pero acostumbraba prestársela a su hija de vez en cuando_

— _Claro Kagome-chan… no sabes cuánto de lo agradezco… oye… ¿Acaso el hermano de Inuyasha no es…?... Kagome-chan, espera no te pongas así, y ya sé que es su hermanastro…— _

_¿Qué era hermanastro? ¿Acaso su madre se había equivocado al mencionar la palabra "hermano"? No hace un momento lo dijo, ¿Qué significaba __"hermanastro"__?_

—… _Creo que Inuyasha dijo que se llama… Sesshomaru… En fin. ¿Acaso él no es doctor?... ¿Kagome-chan? ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia él?... vale no es odio, entonces… ¿A dónde llevaran a Rin?... — _

_¿Iba a salir de viaje? Pero si aún no eran vacaciones, bueno faltaban dos meses pero su examen sería la próxima semana_

—… _¡¿A dónde?!... Kagome-chan no creo que sea… ¿Hablas en cerio?... Creí que lo odiabas… Lo retiro no es odio… pero… ¿He?… ese Inuyasha siempre haciendo lo mismo…— Se mofó un poco más, hasta callarse de pronto— Lo siento… pero es tan gracioso…— tomó su actitud sería de siempre y dijo— Espero que tengas razón y Rin se encuentre bien mientras todo aquí se calma…— _

_¿Calmarse qué? ¿Por qué no entendía nada? La duda llego a la pequeña castaña, algo malo estaba pasando y si no era aquel miedo el que mantenía a su estómago intranquilo, entonces debían ser aquellos frijoles negros de la cena_

— _En fin… te lo agradezco amiga…— colgó y suspiro cerrando la segunda maleta— Rin…— llamó cuando ella ya estaba cerca— Empaca algunos pares de zapatos, chanclas y pantuflas… en veinte minutos Kagome-chan e Inuyasha vendrán por ti…— _

— _Pero ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde? — Preguntó desconfiada ladeando la cabeza, su madre la guió apresuradamente hasta el baño donde ahí siguieron platicando y donde Sango ya casi alcanzaba un nuevo nivel de estrés— Sigo sin entender mamá…—_

_Sango acarició sus sienes después de dejar a Rin en la tina después de tallar todo su cuerpo fuertemente (pero Rin estaba tan acostumbrada a ese trato, no sé quejó), se levantó dejando que su pequeña jugará con el agua de la tina unos minutos más; __su mamá estaba rara__ se decía Rin_

— _Escucha Rin… yo debo salir junto con…— Su lengua pareció atorarse en su garganta— Tu papá… a un viaje… y no es como los viajes que normalmente hacemos siempre juntos los tres ¿Sabes?…— Rio un poco más tratando de calmar su miedo. Pausó tomando más aire— ¡Además! Irás de vacaciones a un castillo ¿No es genial? Siempre me preguntabas como era uno por dentro…—_

_Sango iba con muchos rodeos, sin duda pareció otra persona_

— _Pero no es lo mismo sin ti ni mi papá—_

— _Estarás con Kagome-chan e Inuyasha…—_

— _¿Y el tío Kohaku? — Miró a su madre, se veía tan cansada_

— _Él debe quedarse… nos a-acompañará también— bajo la cabeza dejando caer su cabello hacia delante, decía tantas palabras que terminó por enredarse en un mar de oraciones sin terminar. — Quiero que salgas para cambiarte— Susurro antes de salir por la puerta para ir por una de sus toallas puesto que la de Rin estaba empacada ya._

_:. : .Fin de Flash Back. : .:_

Rin suspiro dejando caer su mentón en las rodillas aferrando sus piernas a su pequeño pecho pensando en los últimos momentos que paso con su madre

Y mientras ella se disponía a recordar a su madre un poco más…

Atrás de ella unos ojos amarillos la observaban estupefactos. ¿El olor que capto la noche anterior…? ¡¿Era de una niña?! ¡¿Una mocosa?! ¡¿Acaso el mundo estaba patas arriba?! ¡Llevaba más de cinco minutos analizando el cuerpo de la "mujercita" y aún no le cabía en la cabeza cómo el aroma de una niña pudo "cautivarlo" así! Y hecho una furia como un demonio, literalmente, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras captando el suspiro de sorpresa de Rin quién solo observo al hombre de cabello blanco bajar con rapidez

Tenía el cabello más plateado que el tío Inuyasha, eso le había dado a entender que probablemente era el "Tío" lejano del cual nunca supo

— He… Disculpe…— Llamó Rin parando el caminar del Inu, esté no hizo caso más bien siguió como si nada _«Grosero.» _Se cruzo de brazos y torció la boca ofendida

— Señorita— Dijo un hombre a sus espaldas, cuando la niña volteó era el mismo que había visto la noche pasada

— Es usted…— Susurro ella tratando de encontrar algo para decir— ¡Buenos días! —, grito haciendo el saludo tradicional de Japón, cuando levantó la cara después de un tiempo, encontró al sonriente mozo que solo optó por decirle

— Buenos días ¿Desea desayunar? —; hizo un ademán con la mano derecha encorvando un poco la espalda invitándola a bajar sin llegar a tocarla— Dígame lo que desea que le sirva— Dijo de forma tan servicial que Rin por primera vez en ese día se sintió como una princesa

— ¡Sí! —, bajo junto con Jaken saltando los escalones siendo observada por el peli verde, Jaken no debía perderla de vista puesto que si algo malo le pasaba estaba al 101% seguro que Inuyasha no se lo perdonaría, y no sabía qué decir de su adorable esposa

Cuando ambos cruzaron la puerta, que era enorme según Rin, se encontraron con el _amo_ de ese castillo sentado en la mesa que duplicaba el tamaño del de la de la jovencita, esto la sorprendió. Esté hizo la _vista gorda _y pareció ignorarlos, lo cual causó cierta molestia en la pequeña oji chocolate

_« ¿Acaso nunca cambia esa horrible cara? »_. Cuando Sesshomaru separo sus labios de aquella taza de porcelana con la elegancia de un caballero Rin observo los ojos amarillentos que parecían mirarla como un depredador, Jaken al notar a su amo mirar de ese modo a la invitada interrumpió aclarando su garganta

— Disculpe amo, le he invitado a la jovencita un desayuno… y— Cambió un poco el gesto de su rostro cuando los ojos de Sesshomaru lo captaron

— Entiendo— Dijo al fin después de casi un minuto de silencio relajando un poco el ambiente— Yo debo irme ya, cuando Inuyasha baje asegúrate de hacerle acatar las reglas de este castillo ¿Entiendes? — El hombre respondió con un "Si señor" haciendo la reverencia y el peliblanco prosiguió— Ah… en cuanto a…—

Rin despertó del _encantamiento_ recibido por los ojos del "Señor" y dijo torpemente

— R-Rin… mi nombre es Rin— al igual que Jaken hizo una inclinación llena de cortesía, algo que hizo a Sesshomaru pensar en la _buena _educación recibida de sus padres

— Mucho gusto— Espetó rápidamente y retomó la orden— Prepárale su desayuno y no se te olvide cerrar esa puerta— Paso a lado de Rin y murmuro algo que ella no pudo interpretar

— Como usted diga señor— Miró como Sesshomaru pasaba de lado de la damita y suspiro cuando escuchó el cerrar de la puerta— Bien _Joven Damita_ ¿Qué desea para desayunar? — Pregunto retomando la actitud alegre de siempre, Rin lo miró y dijo un resonante **— ¡Huevos con jamón! —** Jaken asintió invitándola a sentarse en una silla demasiado grande que tuvo que ser acompañada de cojines para que la pequeña pudiera sentarse sin problemas, cuando el mozo entro a la cocina recordó la mirada de su _amo_, esos ojos…

_Esos ojos que anunciaban la muerte_

Solo había visto esa mirada en el padre de ambos hermanastros ¿Por qué el Amo Sesshomaru la mostraba en esos momentos?

_«Señorita Rin…». _Sacudió levemente la cabeza, no eso no era posible, su amo por más sanguinario que fuera jamás se atrevería a tocar una alma inocente y tan falta de malicia, sonrió aliviándose un poco sirviendo la comida llevándola en una charola de plata junto con un vaso de jugo y otro de leche a la pequeñina— Aquí tiene—

Rin miro todo aquello y lamió sus labios, vio una canasta de bolillos cubiertos por una servilleta y miro al sirviente, este sonrió y le dijo

— Debo despertar a sus tíos, por favor coma y vaya a la sala…— apunto a la otra puerta de la izquierda, otra enorme puerta— ¿De acuerdo? — Rin asintió intentando tomar los bolillos, esté sonrió y le acercó la canasta— Entonces me retiro, si desea algo más dígamelo—

— Cl-claro—, respondió con la mitad del bolillo en la boca, sin duda esos panes eran adictivos, seguramente por eso estaban en el castillo de un _amo_ tan frívolo como aquel, le había dado un miedo tremendo

— Me alegró, con permiso— se inclinó de nuevo y salió echando una última mirada a la joven damita, algo malo iba a salir de esa visita, pero como siempre solía exagerar todo prefirió no alarmar al amo Inuyasha o a la joven Higurashi

Rin por su parte siguió gustando de aquel manjar, de rara vez comía algo tan simple como aquel y en realidad sabían muy bien, las nanas que eran contratadas por su madre le hacían comida horrenda, pero si Jaken no estuviera ocupado por el "amo" Inu, le pediría que se fuera con ella para prepararle ese rico desayuno para todos los días

El matrimonio Inu Higurashi seguía en la misma posición tan poco común y cómicamente Inuyasha soltó un ronquido, hubieran seguido así de no ser por los toques que despertaron a ambos

— Inuyasha ve a abrir— Ordenó la peli azabache dándole la espalda envolviéndose más en las cobijas, el peli plateado bufó como siempre y se levanto abriendo la puerta encontrándose con Jaken

— ¿Qué quieres? — Pregunto irritado con los ojos rojos

— Disculpe amo, pero vengo a preguntarles ¿Qué desean para desayunar? —, dijo Jaken esperando la respuesta de Inuyasha, esté suspiro, ya se le había olvidado aquellas acciones una vez entrando al castillo, dirigió su mirada en aquella montaña de cobijas y grito

— ¡Hey Kagome! ¿Qué quieres de comer? —, la Higurashi se envolvió un poco más, bueno entonces pediría por ella— Un café con leche y unos cuernitos, para mí una sopa y jugo de naranja— Cuando escuchó el "Como ordene", cerró la puerta y se abalanzo sobre la cama golpeando la pequeña montaña

— ¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué haces? ¡Quítate! — Decía la muchacha retorciéndose tratando de quitarse al cómodo hibrido de encima que solo reía y gritaba lo floja que era

Mientras en el norte de Ohio EUA, la familia Higurashi tenía una pequeña conversación mientras desayunaban

— Kikyo debiste ir con tu hermana…— le decía la mujer mayor probando un poco más de aquel coctel de frutas traído desde las afueras de la ciudad, la mencionada bufó

— No…— Dijo por milésima vez— Además, Sango pasa por una crisis demasiado grande, Kagome se encarga de Rin-chan y yo debo concentrarme en buscar a Kohaku antes de que algo malo le suceda, no me lo perdonaría… y le encontraré— bajo la taza de café y le robó un pedazo de sandía a Kaede— Y después de todo, el hermanastro de Inuyasha me da escalofríos… no sé porque ese bobo decidió llevarse a mi hermana y a Rin con él…—

— Kikyo, no debes juzgar así al joven Inu…—

— ¿Joven? —, exclamó estupefacta— ¡Mamá ese tipo tiene más de cien años vivo! — Informó alterada

— ¿Vivo?... Lo dudo…— Dijo Kaede tomando un pedazo de mango delineando los labios con el— Yo creo que Sesshomaru ha hecho de muchas cosas a lo largo de estos años, excepto vivir…— Comió ese pedazo de fruta

Kikyo se mantuvo pensativa, como detective de Ohio había tenido tantos casos parecidos en referencia al problema que aquejó la vida de Inuyasha antes de llegar a América.

Uno de ellos había sido dos años atrás: En las noticias contaban contaba la vida de un niño de Kansas; maltratado por ambos padres por algunos años y por sus riñas fue separado, quedando a la custodia de la madre, está llegó a Ohio junto con él mandándolo una escuela donde no tardó en ser víctima del _Bullying_ orillado poco a poco a la soledad y a la tortura física y emocional. Escondido por el miedo y la inseguridad decidió dejar de hablar y hasta de comer, siguiendo así hasta que en su camino de terror encontró a una terrible muchacha llamada

Suicidio

Por lo que sabía del Inu menor, Inuyasha y aquel hombre de nombre Sesshomaru nunca fueron felices al transcurso de sus infancias, unas muy largas infancias. Al contrario eran humillados y obligados a entrar al mundo del sadismo, violencia y crueldad

Inuyasha se había salvado, pero Sesshomaru…

Algo había pasado con él antes de que pudiera salir de ese castillo como lo hizo Inuyasha, y eso hacía que a Kikyo la comiera miedo al saber que su hermana y la pequeña estaban con ese tipo, porque hombre no era

— ¿Kikyo? —

— No me pasa nada…— Dijo retirándose de la cocina dejando a la mujer sola, esta miro la puerta por donde había salido la joven y murmuro

— Kagome… Kikyo… mis niñas ya están creciendo y yo, estoy envejeciendo esperando el día en el pueda dejar este mundo con la seguridad de no ver desgracias para ellas desde el cielo— Metió más trozos de sandía en su boca y mastico sintiendo las semillas de ésta atorarse en sus dientes

Sango movía sus manos de forma nerviosa y se paseaba de lado a lado esperando a que la puerta con el número 321 se abriera dejando ver al doctor con buenas noticias. Si, la puerta se abrió pero la cara del doctor no era agradable

— ¿Doctor? —, la castaña se acercó al hombre de bata blanca, este suspiro

— Por ahora está estable, el cáncer se está propagando… pero haremos lo posible— Sango cerró los ojos con lentitud tratando de retener la preocupación en sus pupilas, el hombre de cabello negro miró a otro lado y dijo con pésame antes de retirarse

— Con permiso—

Sango se sentó en la banca a fuera de la habitación apoyando su cara en sus manos llorando, al menos, Rin estaba lejos y no la vería en ese estado y a Miroku tampoco

— _Sango…— _Escuchó la voz de un joven Miroku de 19 años _— En verdad agradezco tus sentimientos, para mí solo eres una compañera y amiga que siempre ha estado a mi lado… pero eso es todo— _

Sus propios sollozos se combinaban con los de aquella vez

— _Soy un mujeriego… y no puedo cambiar, por eso, te pido que no sigas con esto… y dejemos de ser amigos—_, no lo supo en esos momentos pero ese hombre, solo deseaba su felicidad y sabía que ella era sensible por lo que al verlo con otras mujeres, entristecería_— Perdón Sango… no voy a corresponderte— _

Se levantó, un café le vendría bien

Rin se encontraba en la sala acostada en un sofá que curiosamente era el favorito de Sesshomaru, era una pena que ella no lo supiera, suspiro

— Señorita— Llamó el amigable mozo

— ¿Sí? — Contestó ella sin ánimos y con la misma cara de aburrimiento que llevaba torturándola desde ya hace algunos minutos, si para variar solo han sido unos minutos

— ¿Le ocurre algo malo? —

— Estoy aburrida ¿Qué puedo hacer para divertirme? —, preguntó acurrucándose más al sillón entrecerrando más los ojos amenazando con dormirse y dejar una huella de saliva en la ropa del sofá

— Primero ve a cambiarte…— Interrumpió Kagome con ropa casual, unos pantalones grises y una playera blanca cuyo dibujo era un hámster animado anaranjado con ojos brillosos—… lávate los dientes y bajas para echarle un vistazo al pueblo…—

— ¡Sí! —, exclamó la pequeña Rin levantándose de golpe corriendo hacía las escaleras dejando solos al mozo de cabello verde y a la Higurashi

— Buenos días Jaken, ¿Qué hay de desayunar? — Preguntó la pelinegra evitando el silencio incomodo

— Huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja, leche, pan… Usted diga lo que le apetece— Ofreció Jaken invitando a Kagome con un ademán para ir a la cocina

Sesshomaru por su parte iba cabreado, no sabía si por el hecho de haberse perdido la cena por culpa de la llegada de Inuyasha o por el hecho de saber que ese aroma que lo enloqueció (más) en la noche pasada pertenecía a una inocente niña humana con el coeficiente intelectual tan bajo como su estatura. El semáforo cambio a rojo y el peliblanco se detuvo atrás de un bocho negro, apretó un poco el volante y frunció el seño molesto, cuando la luz verde apareció

Tomó otra ruta, ésta vez, no deseaba trabajar

Rin abrió la puerta de su habitación con un poco más de esfuerzo que la vez anterior, no supo por qué, pero la noche anterior casi derrumba esa puerta con la fija intensión de ver a sus tíos

— Se ve bonita…— musitó al entrar y cerrar la puerta escuchando tremendo golpe preocupándose por unos segundos si su tía o su tío la habían escuchado. Por parte de sus padres sabía que no era muy bien visto el azotar puertas, sobretodo en casa ajena— Espero que no hayan oído…— pedía acercándose a su maleta, cuando la tomó, pensó en sus padres, agachó la mirada pegando su cabeza a los hombros triste

De pronto escuchó una persona gritar, sin duda una mujer

— ¡Ah! — Grito levantándose pero no duro ya que tropezó con sus propios pies para caer de nalgas al suelo, la escuchó otra vez y con un grito que la dejaría afónica por unos minutos salió de la habitación abriendo la puerta sin problemas valiéndole mierda su la puerta se azotaba o no— ¡Ayuda! — algo demasiado duro y pesado la detuvo de golpe, cayendo nuevamente al suelo, con lagrimas en las mejillas y la cara completamente blanca

— ¿Rin? —, era Inuyasha aún con su piyama

— ¡Tío Inuyasha! —, se abalanzo contra él abrazándolo sintiéndose protegida— ¡Hay fantasmas! —

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, no le parecía extraño aquello pero sabía que los niños humanos a esa edad suelen caer con facilidad en el miedo

— Tranquila Rin, seguro fue tu imaginación—

¿Su imaginación? No, no lo era, no dejo de temblar pero si de llorar. ¿Por qué los adultos siempre negaban lo sobrenatural a los niños? Si decían que había un Dios ¿Por qué negaban a los fantasmas?

— ¡No era mi imaginación! — exclamó molesta, Inuyasha se agachó soltándose primero de su agarre y le giñó el ojo

— Lo sé… pero si quieres saber un secreto…— se acercó al oído de Rin y le susurro— Es que a ellos no les gusta cuando la gente grita al verlos…—

— A mí no me gusta que me espanten—, dijo sollozando haciendo uso de sus respiraciones para no dejar que el moquillo resbalara— Y solo lo escuché— aclaró volteando la cabeza indignada. El hombre suspiro

— No te preocupes…— le dijo sonriendo— Si no gritas, ellos dejaran de molestarte…—

Rin ladeo la cabeza confundida ya que no encontraba coherencia en las palabras del peliblanco pero sabía que él jamás le mentiría. Y comenzó a verle el sentido

— Si quieres espero afuera de tu cuarto para que no te pase nada— Apoyó Inuyasha después de escucharle como se negaba a regresar a su habitación y prefería ir al pueblo en piyama

Rin lo medito, ella debía ser fuerte y enfrentar a los malos fantasmas que deseaban asustarla antes de que fuera tarde y creciera con ese temor, y a los dos segundos de ver como su tío seguía en su afán de verla cruzar esa puerta, asintió yendo a su habitación aferrada a la mano de Inuyasha aun con temor latente, ese grito.

_Se escuchó demasiado real_

El celular del mayor de los Inu sonó a un lado de él sobre el asiento acompañante de su izquierda. Después de escucharlo zumbar cuatro veces contestó

— ¿Qué? —, dispuesto a matar a la persona que lo importunase

— _Hola—_ le cantó una voz muy conocida. Sesshomaru se detuvo cerca de un mirador, un hermoso mirador. Salió del coche no sin antes apagarlo, caminó hacía el barandal de madera y apoyo su espalda en el

— ¿Qué quieres de mi Kagura? —, adivinando las intensiones de aquella mujer de ojos rojos hermana de la peor escoria de la sociedad

— _¿Es que acaso no puedo llamar para saludar? —_

— No me vengas con estupideces, ¿Cuánto de mi dinero quieres ahora? —, gruño esperando a que regresara ese tono frívolo de la mujer y dejara de una buena vez ese tono meloso de prostituta que tanto le fastidiaba

Su deseo se cumplió

— _Un millón de dólares…— _carraspeó la garganta_— En verdad te necesito aquí Sesshomaru— _

— Tus problemas no son asunto mío y lo sabes— Miró a un Cadillac rojo pasar rápidamente— Yo también tengo los míos—

— _Si claro— _Interrumpió de manera altanera_— Como ser niñera de una mocosa, tu hermanastro y su esposa… Sesshomaru, somos amigos ¡Te lo pido! —_

— ¿Amigos? ¿Fuimos amigos cuando el estúpido de tu hermano intentó matarme por medio de ¡Esa mujer!? ¡Yo te necesite!… ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando paso? — La mujer guardó silencio— Deja de estar chingando o te juro que tomaré tu cuerpo y lo moldeare de modo que nadie sepa tu identidad aún con pruebas de sangre para después mandárselo a tu hermano en navidad— colgó y aguardo el aparato en un bolsillo de su pantalón

— _Sesshomaru—_

Seguía escuchándola, ¿Por qué?

Él era el culpable, solo él y nadie más de aquella situación. El celular sonó de nuevo pero con el pensamiento de saberse llamado por Kagura nuevamente, lo dejó pasar… hasta que escuchó a la persona que llamaba

— _Amo Sesshomaru… El joven Inuyasha y sus acompañantes han salido al pueblo y… me han invitado a ir con ellos, me pidieron que le avisara sobre una visita está noche, el joven Inuyasha dijo que le explicaría más tarde. Bueno, disculpe las molestias señor—_ colgó y el peliblanco solo cerraba sus manos con fuerza

¿Acaso su casa era un hotel? Ese estúpido de Inuyasha, si era otro niño más juraba por lo más sagrado de los Inu que sacaría a patadas a todos incluyendo a Jaken (aunque sabía que ese mozo regresaría de un modo u otro)

No deseaba esperar a una explicación a la hora que su hermanastro impusiera, ¡No ni madres! ¡La quería ya!

Arrancó el auto y usando la quinta velocidad, zarpó hacía su casa

— ¡Se ve lindo ese! —, exclamó Rin apuntando a un pez de colores extravagantes, con su conejo en brazos. Era un alivio que Jaken lo aguardara en una pequeña bodega afuera de casa, y aunque era algo fría, el conejo tenía las prendas abrigadoras necesarias para pasar las noches sin molestar al dueño de la casa

— Se ve que le encantan los animales Joven Damita— Interrumpió Jaken junto a la familia Inu, el mozo vestía con prendas normales y muy casuales acorde a su edad, con la edad que se veía claro estaba, y si una mujer lo viera no dudaría en decir que no pasaba de los cuarenta

— Que pena que siempre terminen mal— Musito Kagome mirando el suelo con decepción

Inuyasha sonrió escuchando el comentario de Kagome

— ¡Me encantan Jaken-sama! —, dijo Rin girándose para ver al sorprendido mozo. ¿Sama? Nunca nadie lo había llamado usando el "sama"

— Claro, entiendo— correspondió dudoso a la sonrisa de la pequeña, sin duda era una sonrisa que iluminaba el ambiente, si tan solo el amo Sesshomaru conociera y aceptara a una mujer tan llena de luz como aquella pequeña…

— Es hora de irnos…— Interrumpió Inuyasha siendo visto por ambos adultos

Se mostraba demasiado serio

Algo no andaba bien si el Inu mostraba esa seriedad— Adelántate con Rin…— Le dijo a Kagome dándole las llaves del auto. Ella musitó una afirmación algo dudosa— Jaken cuídalas— esté asintió, Rin los miró y no entendió nada

— ¿Qué ocurre? —

— Los veo en casa…— acarició la cabellera de Rin y le dedico una sonrisa— Debo ir por unos bollos que se acaban— Bromeó causando una risita en Rin, le susurro algo al oído de Kagome y se retiro

— Vamos Rin— Ordenó Kagome tomando una mano de la pequeña dejando que Jaken cargara las bolsas con recuerdos, vestidos, adornos y demás cosas

_«Espero que esto no terminé mal». _Se dijo Jaken, ese bastardo, nunca aprendería la derrota, sin duda estaba obsesionado con ambos hermanos, pero la cuestión era ¿Por qué?

Cuando Inuyasha se detuvo atrás de un bote enorme de basura atrás de un restaurante cerrado alzo su mirada al cielo y dijo:

— ¿Hasta cuando me dejarás en paz? —

— Tanto tiempo… Inuyasha—

Sesshomaru llegó dos minutos antes que Kagome y los demás, cuando el peliblanco abrió la puerta de su casa, el auto de su hermano estaba entrando. Pero Inuyasha no iba con ellos

Suspiro. Ese idiota

Y curiosamente Inuyasha también suspiro al par de Sesshomaru, estando con aquella presencia

— Ah eras tú…— Las esencias de toda esa manada de sanguijuelas eran casi iguales así que no le causaba una completa decepción al ver a su _espía_— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — pregunto Inuyasha viendo a una esquina oscura. De esta salió la voz de nuevo

— Nada en especial…— Salió dejando ver a un pequeño de cabello blanco un poco más grande que Rin

— Hakudoshi, ¿Acaso ya eres el mensajero de Naraku? Debo felicitarte— se cruzó de brazos mostrando arrogancia— Has subido de puesto en esa causa tan estúpida que tiene tu hermano— En realidad le daba nauseas cada vez que pensaba en los ojos rojos de ese sujeto tan cobarde. Siempre oculto en sus subordinados

— Cierra el pico… el deseo de mi hermano es el regreso de los Yokais al mundo como los seres supremos que somos en realidad… la raza humana no merece este mundo y mientras esa joya endemoniada no aparezca, no habrá ser que pueda detenernos— Aclaró causando un malestar interno al Inu

¿No aparece?

— Eso mismo… es lo estúpido… no son tantos como los humanos y subestiman sus armas, pero si tanto es su deseo de morir ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? —, subió sus hombros dando a entender lo poco que le importaba

— Bien, como desees… por cierto ¿Puedes mandarle un mensaje a tu hermano? — sacó un arma común, un revolver de cañón mediano, Inuyasha frunció el ceño

— ¿Es una broma? —

— Dile… **"Vete al carajo sucio traidor"**— Disparo no sin antes mostrarle una burlona sonrisa a Inuyasha

Sesshomaru estaba cenando con Kagome y Rin quien no paraba de hablar con Jaken sobre las cosas que había en Ohio, cuando de pronto sintió una puñalada en su garganta obligándolo a soltar el tenedor, miro a Jaken y al parecer este también se encontraba estático

_«Inuyasha»_. Salió de su casa corriendo dejando a dos féminas desconcertadas

Cuando abrió la puerta miro todo tranquilo, todo calmado y silencioso. Demasiado para su gusto… cuando de pronto un sonido llamo su atención

Algo golpeó contra el suelo causando un gran estruendo obligando a Rin salir junto a Kagome siendo cegadas por el polvo, Sesshomaru no se inmutó

— Sangre— Susurro después de que el polvo se esparciera por completo. Jaken al percatarse de lo ocurrido, tomó a Rin y le obligo a entrar a pesar de sus suplicas por saber lo que estaba pasando

— ¡Espere Jaken-sama! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —, preguntaba tratando de zafarse del agarre del mayor, este la encaminó hacia su cuarto y metiéndola a su habitación le dijo

— Una persecución, no debes salir de aquí hasta que yo venga ¿Escuchaste? —, ella sintió y él cerró la puerta poniéndole seguro con llave, solo para asegurarse

Y regreso a donde su amo lo esperaba

Kagome empequeñeció sus pupilas. Y al reaccionar, salió corriendo a ver como en medio de un gran agujero, estaba un desangrado Inuyasha boca arriba, cuando llego hacía la curva interna, bajo sin importarle que pudiera resbalarse por la tierra hasta poder agacharse y tomar a su esposo

Una risa la desconcertó y miro hacia arriba, ¿Otra vez ese bastardo?

— ¡Hiten! — Grito la Higurashi tomando la cabeza de Inuyasha, no ese debilucho no pudo haber derrotado a su amado peliblanco, ¿Qué carajos pasó?

— Me honra que recuerde mi nombre— Burló y miró a Sesshomaru— Hola de nuevo, Sesshomaru…— saludó sin ser correspondido— Siempre tan animado— Murmuro algo fastidiado por la indiferencia del Inu… Pero sonrió al ver algo interesante en la camisa blanca del hombre— Así que ya hico efecto— sonrió

_« ¿Efecto? »._ Se preguntó Sesshomaru saliendo de su impresión al ver a su hermano en tales condiciones provocados por una basura. No se percató pero esa impresión no le dejo darse cuenta de que su pecho sangraba de forma considerable, hasta cuando ya fue demasiado tarde

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! —, exclamó Jaken saliendo para servir de apoyo al amo Inu quién comenzó a ver borroso, ¿Qué diablos pasaba? Primero Inuyasha, después Sesshomaru. El primogénito Inu, se desmayo siendo atrapado por su sirviente

— Este es un mensaje de Naraku-sama… Quiere que lo tomen en cerio y se unan a la causa, o de lo contrario… podemos hacer esto todos los días…— Interrumpió el hermano menor, Manten— ¿Verdad hermano Hiten? — este asintió

— ¡Eso no! —, grito otra voz desconocida, una mujer. Manten y Hiten fueron amarrados con cabellos

_«Yura»._ Murmuraron mentalmente ambos hermanos sin temor, pero lo sintieron al ser atacados por fuego de color azul que los obligó a retirarse con ayuda de un rayo no sin antes maldecirlos

— Yura-san… Shippo-chan— Murmuro Kagome sin dejar a Inuyasha

— Este no es el momento de llorar Kagome— Dijo otra mujer de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules posándose enfrente de ella

— Ayame…— murmuro la Higurashi

— Lo importante es llevarnos a estos dos…— Dijo otro hombre tomando a Inuyasha como un costal de papas ignorando los comentarios de Ayame sobre su educación

— Gracias Kouga…— Mascullo la muchacha siguiendo al joven de apariencia lobuna y a los otros tres al interior de la casa después de Jaken quién levaba al inconsciente Sesshomaru

Rin estaba en su habitación sentada en la cama, esperando a poder salir como Jaken se lo había pedido, al parecer ya todo había pasado puesto que no escuchaba ningún ruido; solo esperaba que no pasara algo grave

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —, preguntó Kagome viendo como Ayame vendaba a Sesshomaru y Yura a Inuyasha

Ambas concordaron en lo vital. La herida que los dejó fuera de combate fue la que recibieron en el pecho con la forma de una marca con el disparo de un arma común, cosa que causo confusión. Al parecer atacaron a Inuyasha después de dispararle, bueno esa era una teoría que Yura aún no exponía

— ¿Cómo fue que Inuyasha terminó en estas condiciones? ¿Cómo fue que…? —

— ¿… el amo también termino en estas condiciones si no fue tocado? —, terminó de formular la pregunta el fiel mozo de los Inu

Esa era otra cuestión, Inuyasha recibió el impacto, entonces ¿Por qué Sesshomaru también lo hizo? ¿Desde dónde le habían disparado? Y si fue así ¿Por qué no notaron alguna presencia?

— ¡Hiten no es tan fuerte y Manten tampoco lo es! —, aseguro Kagome viendo sus manos empapadas por la sangre de Inuyasha— No lo entiendo—

— Eso es verdad…— Dijo Shippo aparentando unos doce años aunque su edad real era de 321 años, el cabello color miel y sus ojos azules le daban un toque muy maduro al momento de mostrarse serio, y más aún mostrando su uniforme del instituto de Tokio— Pero… Inuyasha estaba temiéndose algo así después de su llegada a Sapporo, Naraku no tardaría en ponerse en contacto con él… aunque supongo que no solo nos llamo por eso… sino también para confirmar las sospechas que tenía al llegar…—

— ¿Sospechas? —, pregunto Jaken

— Tememos que Naraku se hizo con el "Rosario de Shikon"— Dijo Ayame limpiando sus manos acercándose a los demás. Kagome la miró ¿En verdad Inuyasha tenía esas sospechas? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Ahora lo entendía, hubo una llamada que Inuyasha realizó poco después de bajar del avión mientras esperaba a ambas chicas afuera de los baños, en verdad ¿Era tan perspicaz? Porque si era así, le había ocultado algo de gran importancia

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos después de dos minutos de ser curado

— El arma con el que atacaron a Inuyasha de cierto modo estaba _preparada_ también para Sesshomaru— Dijo Yura clavando un una respuesta a la duda, pero presento otras, sentada en una silla enfrente de la mesa diminuta después de limpiar sus manos

— Explícate— Ordenó Jaken a su lado

Yura suspiro

— Esa no es la primera vez que usan esa arma… a ojos mortales no es más que otra arma cualquiera, pero a vista de un Yokai es tan peligrosa como un arma ordinaria para los humanos… letal y rápida— cruzó las piernas alzando un poco el ajustado vestido negro que cubría parte de sus piernas— Había escuchado por medio de algunos Yokais que esa arma funciona así…—

Todos se mantuvieron serenos

— El arma posee el nombre de **"SaiInja Yokais"**— Carraspeó la garganta— Como bien su nombre lo dice, asesina yokais, fue fabricado por un forjador de armas para inmortales de Corea del Sur llamado Kaijinbo…— esto llamó la atención de Jaken— El antiguo estudiante de Totosai desterrado de Japón y se mantuvo en Corea después de sus incontables asesinatos— explicó para Ayame y Kouga puesto que Kagome y Shippo si tenían idea de quién hablaban—Tú lo conoces… ¿No es así? — pregunto al mozo

¿Cómo no conocerlo?

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos de nuevo, dejando que el ambiente pesado cayera sobre todos los demás. Perfecto lo que necesitaba, que si vida girará de pronto 280° hacía la destrucción, curiosamente solo le faltaban otros 10° para suicidarse, tal vez esa arma ayude

Rin por su parte, bailaba casi a brincos sin separar las piernas

— Quiero ir al baño— Murmuro siendo vista por el conejo acostado en la cama— ¡Hasta cuando vendrá Jaken-sama por mí ya no aguanto!—

**Fin de Capítulo**

* * *

_¡Aviso!_

_¡Me tomaré unas vacaciones!_

_Por lo que probablemente subiré conti hasta __**Enero**_

_Si es trágico pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer?_

_Espero me entiendan, necesito descanso T.T, en verdad, pero por ese motivo les dejo este súper-mega-asombroso capítulo para que no me extrañen xDD _

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_De despide por ahora: Kim He Gin. Naoki-sama. Adilay o como deseen llamarme ^^' _


	4. Tres-Humedad y Confusión

**Capítulo 3:**

«Humedad y Confusión»

Rin observaba a todos los nuevos invitados con extrañeza y felicidad, al menos ya no estaría tan alejada de las personas como creía. Sin embargo aún estaba molesta con Jaken por dejarla tanto tiempo adentro de esa habitación con las ganas incontrolables de ir al sanitario, lo peor fue que después de salir como torpedo al baño al piso de arriba tuvo que sentarse en la taza con todo y calzón, que humillante fue aquello, pero al terminar y pensarlo por un buen rato decidió que no iba a salir así, ah no.

Le ordenó a Jaken su maleta y cuando bajo la palanca espero que él llegara, le pasará la maleta disculpándose aún y cerró la puerta pidiendo privacidad. Se quito toda la ropa y se metió a la bañera después de llenarla con agua caliente y fría

Pero lo malo pasó y ahora se encontraba en un desayuno "familiar"; el tío Inuyasha se había quedado en la habitación que compartía con la Higurashi, además de que tendría que dormir hasta muy tarde según le había dicho la tía Kagome la noche anterior mientras la arropaba para que ambas durmieran en la habitación asignada para Rin. Sin embargo tampoco veía al _señor_ Sesshomaru, Jaken le dijo que salió a trabajar temprano. Ser doctor debía ser duro, y reconfortante ya que salvar vidas no era un honor que todos hacían o podían hacer.

El cereal eran ruedas de colores con mucha dulzura, agregando la leche una delicia para su paladar. Miró a la mujer alado derecho de la tía Kagome enfrente de ella, el cabello era rojo en un tono bastante fuerte, sus ojos eran azules y su tez era tan blanca que podría decir que no necesitaba maquillaje para ser una modelo profesional; aunque solo portara un vestido blanco y un suéter verde se le asemejaba a una muñequita de porcelana. Se pregunto si de grande ella también sería tan bonita como esa mujer… o como su madre

_«__— Mi nombre es Katsuga Ayame y vengo de Tokio—, le había dicho antes de comenzar a desayunar, estrecho su mano. Era tan suave y cálida— Mucho gusto en conocerte al fin Rin, así que tú eres la hija de Sango y Miroku, ¡Ah que lindura! Te pareces tanto a Sango, aunque tienes esa miradita de Miroku…— le dijo haciéndole suspirar un:_

"¿D-de ve-verdad?"_, Ayame sonrió ampliamente y le dio un abrazo— ¡Te has sonrojado! — Grito aún más fuerte haciéndola sentir avergonzada, eso no debía decirse tan a la ligera.__»_

Que le dijeran que en ella vivían los rostros de sus padres, le hacían sonrojar y sonreír ampliamente.

A un lado de la señorita Ayame se encontraba su prometido. Kouga quien portaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera color café, lo miró de reojo pero le sorprendió cuando le sonrió como si fuese conocida suya. Era un hombre alto, no tan fornido pero tampoco era un alfeñique, el cabello era un poco largo y lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta dejando libres algunos mechones de cabello, su rostro sin duda era masculino y ni qué decir de su atrayente voz

_«__— Mucho gusto Rin-chan, mi nombre es Kuragane Kouga. Vaya eres tan hermosa como Sango…— le sonrió, era la segunda vez que la comparaban con la belleza de su madre, se sonrojó nuevamente_

—_M-muchas gracias— respondió ella tomando la gran mano fornida del joven Kouga.__»_

Y a la izquierda de Rin, se encontraba un chico más o menos de su edad, bueno no, ella tenía 11 y él 12, no era mucha la diferencia. Pero según lo que él le había dicho venía de un poblado de China cuyo nombre olvidó

_«__— Mi nombre es Zhang Shi, pero usualmente me llaman Shippo… mucho gusto Rin-san— Dijo con un tono bastante diferente al que usaban en Japón, por lo que no dudó y creyó sobre la nacionalidad del chico; éste le hizo una reverencia en vez de tomar su mano, su atuendo decía mucho, al parecer como salió del instituto se dirigió a esa casa. Pero dejando a un lado su vestimenta, el aspecto era muy extraño ya que sus ojos eran demasiado azules, su cabello tenía un tono casi rubio y su piel era un poco bronceada, obviamente más alto que ella ¿Qué eran 10cm? _

— _M-mucho gusto— respondió como ida haciendo el mismo saludo, al parecer su familia era muy tradicional.__»_

Y a un lado de Kouga estaba otra mujer de cabellos negros demasiado cortos, usaba una diadema roja y vestía como una secretaria, aunque la falda apenas y cubría sus glúteos, el saco lo llevaba desabrochado, la blusa blanca mal acomodada y unos zapatos de tacón enormes. Tal vez 18cm

_«__— Soy Sakazagami Yura. Mucho gusto señorita Rin— no mostraba una sonrisa como los demás, pero su rostro era apacible y muy tranquilo_

— _Mucho gusto— respondió inclinándose nuevamente con rapidez.__»_

Los adultos comían pan y un café, mientras que Shippo y Rin disfrutaban del cereal que tanto se anunciaba por las cadenas de televisión y radio, menos mal que el joven chino había convencido a Ayame de comprar un poco en el centro comercial la mañana pasada apenas salir del avión;

— Kagome, ¿Podríamos hablar un momento a solas? —, le pregunto Yura a Kagome con un semblante serio, apenas y había tocado su pan, pero al terminar de beber su café se levantó y dijo un _"Que aproveche"_ a lo que los demás agradecieron. E ignorando como ambas mujeres iban a la sala Rin prefirió seguir comiendo, y aunque le dio curiosidad sus pies no se movieron, sabía que la tía Kagome se molestaría como un toro si se escabullía para escuchar una conservación ajena

— ¿Pasa algo malo Yura? —, pregunto la Higurashi cuando entraron

— Creo que no es buena idea que tú y Rin se queden aquí— Dijo con toda la frialdad del mundo, un pensamiento que se había alojado en su cabeza desde que llegaron a Sapporo casi volando (casi, porque Sapporo no era un lugar adecuado para llevar algún tipo de helicóptero por lo que esperaron el avión de Shippo en Tokio para seguir su camino en auto; uno que hasta el momento estaba en el pueblo en un estacionamiento público)

— ¿Y eso por qué? —, puso sus manos en la cintura algo indignada

— Kagome no finjas demencia, lo sabes… la situación es peligrosa. Dudo que hayas olvidado que Naraku conoce a Sango y a Miroku que en algún momento le pisaron los talones en su primer intento de derrotar a Inuyasha en Ohio tres años atrás ¿O sí?— explicó— Además… tu también estas en su lista negra… y si te mata no solo conseguirá el dolor de Inuyasha, sino también el de **Kikyo**—

Kikyo, ¿Kikyo? ¿Por qué siempre mencionaban a Kikyo? Si Inuyasha iba a su casa era para visitar a Kikyo, si Kaede se preocupaba por las constantes salidas de ambas lo hacía porque Kikyo tenía un fututo asegurado ¡Estaba harta que la pusieran en segundo lugar en todo!

— No me jodas— respondió la furiosa Higurashi en un afilado murmuro— Tu lo que no quieres es tenerme aquí porque aún me consideras una inútil… ¡Se te olvida que yo ayude en la destrucción de Naraku hace tres años! —, exclamo dejando que su poder espiritual se elevara rodeándola con un aura de color rosa. Yura no se inmutó

— No te considero débil… sino inmadura, incapaz de razonar antes de actuar—, Kagome bajo su energía percatándose de la verdad impresa en las palabras— Como lo haces ahora… Si ya estás harta de ser opacada por Kikyo, creo que debes demostrar tu madurez como una sacerdotisa capacitada... demuestra que ya no eres la niña por la que siempre debemos sangrar para rescatar… si no eres capaz de hacerlo, entonces tu y Rin-chan tomen el primer vuelo a Miami… y no regresen hasta que esto acabe, sé la situación por la que pasan Miroku y Sango, por eso mismo no creo que sea buena idea que regresen a Ohio— Concluyo dejando sola a Kagome con sus pensamientos, la muchacha se dejó caer y cubrió su cara con las manos, no lloraba, sino deseaba pensar, sintiéndose (como en su infancia) completamente sola

Yura al salir se encontró con Ayame quién la miraba desaprobatoriamente mientras negaba con la cabeza

— ¿Ahora quieres ir hacer llorar a Shippo? —, pregunto con todas las ganas de agarrarla a golpes. Yura contestó

— Solo le dije la verdad que ninguno de ustedes es capaz de decirle en su cara por miedo a su rechazo, al contrario de mi… yo si la considero mi amiga— Aclaró pasando de largo dejando a Ayame con la pregunta

¿Qué clase de amiga era?

Pero por más que le indignara el método que utilizo Yura para hacerle ver a Kagome que necesitaba la mentalidad serena en todo momento, se dio cuenta que no había otro remedio. Al menos no, cuando se trataba de la Higurashi

Sesshomaru por su lado, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su recamara, y aunque pareciera extraño, las ventanas estaban abiertas y las cortinas eran de color blanco, nada fuera de lo normal, nada lúgubre como se esperaría de un hombre como él, al contrario todo parecía ser de una persona cuya felicidad alcanzaba un nivel aceptable

— _¡S-Sesshomaru-sama! — _Gimió esa voz femenina en su cabeza_ —_ _¡Más! — _

Los ojos amarillos se abrieron de golpe pero no se levantó por la molestia que ya se alojaba en su pecho de lado derecho, cuando la tocó un ardor le hizo presente

_«Maldición»._ Se había confiado, ese imbécil de Inuyasha, jamás puede hacer nada bien; Pero te preocupaste ¿no? Le murmuro con debilidad su _yo interno_ gruñó al saber que por más que lo negara, su instinto de _hermandad_ iba a salir él quiera o no. La segunda parte _lamentable_ del día que aún le quedaba por descubrir y lamentarse por ello era la visión del rostro femenino en esos sueños tan húmedos y tan… depravados que habían regresado para darle una nueva y ardiente visión; ahora lo sabía. La fémina a la que hacía **su** mujer con ímpetu no era otra que la **sobrina** de su hermanastro

Pero… ¿Qué diablos ocurría con él? Estaba loco… pero no tanto;

Mucho menos cuando se trataba de niños. Es cierto, no los toleraba (normalmente) pero sabía que las mentalidades infantiles eran tan _frágiles_, que sólo un verdadero demonio sería capaz de causarles daño físico y emocional a esos seres inocentes y tan llenos de vida.

Cerró los ojos y la vio nuevamente, completamente desnuda cubierta con sudor y con el sabor a vino tinto en su pequeño pecho. Lamió sus labios, recordó que en el sueño lamió sus pezones hasta llegar a morderlos con firmeza escuchándola murmurar incoherencias. Sus dedos se aferraron a la sábana, y no por la frustración de saber que esos sueños serían solo eso, sino por sentir de nuevo sus dedos dentro de la estrecha cavidad de la hija de Sango. Se levantó de golpe ignorando la herida

La herida se puede ir al diablo

Juró, que jamás tocaría un alma _inocente_ como la de un niño, y de pronto un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

_«__—__ Apreciar la vida de los débiles…__—_Susurro la voz de su padre en la habitación haciendo eco por todas partes, aunque ya sabía que esa voz solo la escuchaba él y solo él_— __No hace más que hacerte débil. Y no quiero tener un hijo débil… ¿Escuchaste?__»_

Mierda. Creyó haber bloqueado esos recuerdos, bueno, no importa; ya los bloquearía más _tarde_.

Entro al baño azotando la puerta.

Inuyasha se mantenía despierto pero permanecía con los ojos cerrados, no deseaba bajar a comer y ver los rostros de sus camaradas, rodeándolo con preguntas que ni él conocía las respuestas, estaba afectado emocionalmente por haber perdido contra Hakudoshi por primera vez y ser apaleado por Hiten y Manten cuando el peliblanco se fue riendo como todo un villano, por un momento creyó que Hakudoshi se la había pasado en su casa viendo _"El Padrino"._

Cerro sus manos con fuerza sintiendo el ardor por todo su cuerpo, Hiten había golpeado su cabeza con fuerza mientras que Manten lo apaleaba en el abdomen hasta llegar a provocarle sangrado interno. Eso no era nada, podría recuperarse ese mismo día, solo necesitaba descansar y no hacer movimientos bruscos. Lo último que deseaba era que Kagome atravesará esa puerta preguntándole: _¿Estás bien?_

_«__No… no estoy bien__»_ Pensó furioso, y si la Higurashi se lo preguntaba estaba seguro que la ira que sentía la desgastaría con ella y _nuevamente_ tendrían discusiones.

Sesshomaru dejaba que el agua hiciera lo suyo, y dejando que su mente flotara se puso a pensar en aquella arma que utilizaron para atacarlo, al parecer ya dejaron los juegos para infantes, iban en cerio. Tocó la cicatriz que cubría su carne en el mismo lugar donde recibió ese impacto, ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de aquel ataque?

Las preguntas se formaron primero como debía ser y saco sus conclusiones lo más **acertadas** posibles:

¿Quiénes fueron los atacantes? _Naraku y sus estúpidos fracasados_

¿Por qué Inuyasha? _Porque Naraku le tiene tanto odio que era capaz de dar su vida (otra vez) a Satanás para darle la posibilidad de llevar a cabo su venganza. Y todo por una humana, aunque en el fondo sabía que esa humana; era peligrosa. En fin, eso le daba igual._

¿Y él qué tenía que ver en eso? _Hace algún tiempo estuvo de su lado. Sin embargo dejó ese grupo idiota después de saber el plan de Naraku (usarlo para la destrucción de su __hermanastro__ para después matarlo cuando estuviese ya herido y cansado) no sin antes destrozar a cinco "compañeros" que intentaron detenerlo y el cuartel que todos ellos utilizaban para sus absurdas reuniones. Naraku se marchó (malherido) cuando vio llegar a los humanos, bomberos, policías, periodistas (lo que ambos más detestaban) y demás_

¿Qué era esa arma? _No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que la usaron contra Inuyasha. Sin embargo no sabía el por qué también le afecto a él._

¿Por qué espero tres años para regresar? _Porque siempre hacía cosas estúpidas y era tan arrogante que tenía que ser eliminado para que dejara de fastidiar_

¿Acaso el **golpe** fue un aviso? _Una advertencia, tal vez para demostrarles un poco del poder que poseía ahora. Probablemente también tenía nuevos aliados, marionetas dispuestas a dar la vida por un cobarde como ese tipo_

Paso las uñas de los dedos por la cicatriz y frunció el entrecejo pensativo.

_«Por eso no nos mataron, porque Inuyasha y yo frustramos sus planes y matarnos de un golpe no le sería satisfactorio… Desea vernos sufrir…». _

Cerró la llave del agua y se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos antes de tomar una toalla blanca y ponerla en su cintura sintiendo el borde de está cubrir sus muslos hasta las rodillas.

Naraku; se arrepentirá por no haberlo matado, y seguramente Inuyasha también desearía tener una porción de ese privilegio.

Kagome subía por las escaleras pensando en lo que Yura le había dicho algunos minutos atrás, al llegar al tercer piso saco su celular y entro a una sala donde por lo visto, nadie había usado por largos años. Marco el número y dejo que este sonara

Una vez

.

.

.

Dos veces

.

.

.

Tres veces

.

.

.

Cuatro veces

.

.

— _¿Si? Habla a casa de las Higurashi…—_ Respondió una voz que se alegraba de escuchar

— Sota— murmuro al escuchar de nuevo a su pequeño hermano de quince años de edad

— _Ah, Kagome ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Bien? ¿Y Rin? —_, preguntaba como si no hubiera un mañana

— Bien Sota. Todos están bien…— O al menos esperaba que Inuyasha y su hermanastro se recuperaran del todo para poder decirlo con toda la seguridad necesaria— ¿Cómo está _mamá_? —, preguntó pegando su espalda a una de las paredes

Mamá… Qué raro, tenía una madre, tenía a una abuela. Pero para Kikyo, Sota y ella; su madre era Kaede. Por muy loco que sonara, la señora Higurashi era solo eso; la señora que solo los engendró, pero nada más. La fuerza de esa mujer no era tanta como presumía a sus amigas de la alta sociedad, ya que si hubiese sido así, esa mujer jamás los hubiese dejado en la casa de Kaede con la excusa de: Problemas económicos y después disfrutar de su juventud _robada_ por ser una chiquilla ignorante e _inocente._

Y aunque la Higurashi sabía que Kikyo no había ido con ella al viaje por el hecho de saber que su presencia no era aceptada después de lo ocurrido con Inuyasha y Naraku, fingía demencia para evitar una charla que acabaría con golpes, insultos y sangre. Sota también lo sabía, esas dos nunca podían llevarse bien, y aunque Kagome fuera un minuto mayor que Kikyo, parecía ser al revés por la forma en la que Kikyo cuidaba de su hermana gemela

— _Está bien, Mmm no creo que quieras que la despierte, se acaba de tomar sus pastillas para dormir porque paso casi toda la noche intentando hablarte, pero al parecer no había señal en dónde estabas o tenías el teléfono apagado—_

Kagome se mantuvo pensativa

— ¿Me llamó? ¿A qué hora? —, probablemente fue en medio de toda aquella revuelta, dejó su celular en el bolso anterior llevándose el otro para acompañar a Rin. Demonios, eso le pasaba por tomar tantos bolsos

— _Entre las diez y doce— _

Eso no era posible, ella tomó su celular después de las once para verificar llamadas, preocupándose por alguna llamada perdida de Sango, o peor de su madre… y nada. Lo curioso fue que si había cobertura

— ¿Seguro? —

— _Seguro—_

— Entiendo… dile que estamos bien, pero hay algunas dificultades… y también me gustaría pedirte un favor Sota… — Sus manos apretaron el celular, dudosa de lo que iba a hacer

— _¿Qué es? —_ al otro lado de la línea el pelinegro soltó un gemido de sorpresa cuando Kagome le dijo una cosa

— _Cuando Kikyo llegue, dile que me llame—_

Sota dijo: — _Si he-hermana—_, antes de escuchar como Kagome le agradecía tras una orden de cuidar a su madre seguido del sonido que hacía el teléfono para indicar que la Higurashi había colgado

Kagome se dejó caer tocando el piso con sus glúteos, dejó el celular a un lado y abrazo sus piernas tratando de asimilar lo que le había pedido a Sota, sintió que sería mejor si hubiera contestado su madre directamente pero al escuchar a Sota no pudo cerrar la boca, pensó que era lo mejor. Aunque sabía que Kikyo estaba muy ocupada con el caso de la desaparición de Kohaku, pero comenzaba a creer que no solo era eso lo que le esperaba a su hermana, si Naraku estaba de regreso significaba que ella estaba en peligro

En Ohio las cosas no iban tan bien como Kikyo lo esperaba, sentada en su escritorio con la luz del monitor pegándole en los ojos acarició sus sienes buscando una respuesta a su única pregunta

¿Dónde diablos estaba Kohaku?

Interrogó a amigos, enemigos y conocidos con la esperanza de encontrar pistas o algún inicio de querer desaparecer al muchacho, pero no lograba nada y en un momento de desaliento y desesperación entro al departamento del pariente de Sango; de nuevo, viendo todo con unos lentes (nada comunes en su rostro) y tanto fue su desaliento que estaba a punto de tomar por el cuello al gato del joven para sacarle ese deseado: _—Yo fui—_

Pero así no funcionaban las cosas, al menos no con ella. Y sin darse cuenta, había ignorado los avisos de sus compañeros anunciando sus retiradas encontrándose sola, bufó. Solo bastaron 5 segundos para que el teléfono de su oficina sonara cuando, lo tomó para ponerlo en su oído musitó cansada y algo harta de todo y de todos: — Agente Higurashi—

— _Hola—_ le cantó una (afinada) voz masculina que ella conocía demasiado bien

— Onigumo—, gruño ante la osadía de ese individuo— ¿Acaso no has entendido que no deseo escuchar de nuevo tu horrible voz? —, pregunto asqueada. Maldijo el día en el que lo conoció y pensó **bien** de él.

— _Que pena que a mi si me guste escuchar la tuya—_ Siseó— _¿Cómo vas con la investigación de la pequeña lacra? —_

¿Acaso llamaba a Kohaku, lacra? El muy bastardo, solo por línea telefónica era valiente igual que su apestoso hermano

— Eso es algo que a ti no te concierne— Espetó con severidad, la duda llegó a su cabeza ¿Cómo Onigumo podía saber la situación si ese maldito estaba en Shanghái? ¡Claro! Había mandado a sus títeres para investigar porque él no tenía los huevos para hacerlo

— _Oh no Kikyo, esto es algo que nos concierne a ambos, me refiero a Sango y a mí… Naraku quiere hacer contigo un juego— _

— ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que aceptare? —, preguntó de forma altanera. Aunque estaba temiéndose lo peor

— _Escucha…— _La voz de Onigumo pareció alejarse y se escuchó como forcejeaba contra algo_— ¡Camina!... — _tomó el articular y dijo_— Habla… ¡Que hables! —_

— _K-Kikyo-sama—_

— ¿Kohaku? —, debía ser un engaño, si, esos malditos sabían cómo engañar. Aunque por otro lado tampoco le parecería extraño que Naraku y sus secuaces lastimaran a Kohaku por Sango. Sus pupilas se contrajeron y su mano libre, se cerró con fuerza— ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa? —

— _Bueno, no tendría caso hacer un clon o algo parecido si deseamos vengarnos de Sango, de ti… en realidad creo que Kagome ya te hablará sobre lo que hicimos con tu __amado__ Inuyasha… porque digo, te mueres por verlo otra vez ¿verdad?— _

Kikyo colgó brutalmente valiéndole caca lo que pasará con el Kohaku que mantenían ellos en cautiverio. El teléfono sonó, está vez apretó un botón y escuchó la voz de Onigumo, molesto claro

— _Escúchame estúpida perra. Si no deseas hacer caso de esto, no lo hagas… pero te puedo jurar que éste si es Kohaku. Aunque no es a ti a quién tengo que convencer…—_

— Entonces ¿Para qué llamaste aquí? — Interrumpió molesta, casi furiosa

— _Para avisarte, que este caso ya no es tuyo… Dile a Sango, que Miroku ya está más del otro lado que el de este y su presencia en el hospital no es de mucha ayuda. Pero su hermano sigue en buenas condiciones y listo para ser partido en varios trocitos… Y si no desea que le mandemos la cabeza en navidad. Que nos llame antes de que el reloj de las veintitrés horas de esta noche, esté es el número… cinco, cinco, tres, cuatro, tres, dos, cero, nueve, ocho, siete—_

En la mano izquierda de Kikyo estaba marcado el número: _5534320987 _

— _Te debo dejar __cariño__, ve a casa pronto y pídele a tu hermano que te dé el recado que Kagome mandó para ti— _colgó

Kikyo se levantó de la sólida e incómoda silla, se puso su chaqueta de cuero negro que anteriormente estaba colgada a un lado suyo en ese pequeño cubículo. Para después, salir corriendo; menos mal que los zapatos de tacón se quedaron en casa y los había sustituido por los zapatos cómodos color negro al igual que su pantalón de vestir y su blusa blanca.

Rin y Shippo ya habían acabado de desayunar minutos después que los adultos, cuando Ayame se levantó los otros no dudaron en levantarse con ella no sin antes susurrarle a Shippo la orden de mantener a Rin lejos de ellos puesto que la charla sería larga. Obviamente a él le sería comunicado más tarde

— Hablas muy bien el japonés para ser extranjero…— Dijo Rin en un intento de romper el silencio

— ¿He? Mmm en realidad viví en Japón hasta… los siete años, hubo un pequeño problema— Aún recordaba es escándalo que se originó en su familia por la codicia que embarco el corazón de su madre orillándola a la apuesta y al suicidio por motivos que él desconocía. Su padre ya estaba muerto, Hiten y Manten lo asesinaron mientras él regresaba del kínder; después de enterarse que su padre poseía información acerca de la esfera cuyo propósito era formar el "Rosario de Shikon" aunque no fue así. Era claro que su edad no era la de un infante cuando tuvo que irse a China con su abuela después de aquello, la policía dejó el caso después de algunos meses por falta de pistas. Una indignación sin duda, pero estaba bien, los humanos no debían involucrarse más— Después mi abuela se hizo cargo de mí, no he regresado a Japón desde entonces—

— Entiendo, mi mamá y mi papá son de Japón pero yo nací en Ohio… mis papás siempre me hablaban en japonés por eso sé cómo hablar estando aquí— Dijo sonriendo, desconociendo la guerra que se aproximaba, Shippo deseo hacer lo mismo, sonreír sin preocupaciones

— Así que hablas, inglés y japonés…— susurro impresionado— ¿Me enseñarás inglés? —, pregunto graciosamente sabiendo que su inglés era tan malo como la película de "_Sortilegio_" dirigida por esa odiosa de Stephan Chan.

— Solo si tú me enseñas hablar chino— él asintió y ella rio, era grandioso, Rin ya tenía un nuevo amigo, uno que no le hacía bromas sobre sus ojos o piel.

Ayame y Kouga estaban afuera, sentados en el pasto del jardín siendo atendidos por Jaken, viendo como Yura tomaba el té en una mesita donde el sol daba un toque hermoso a los dominios del Inu. Como se sorprendieron cuando observaron lo bien cuidado que estaba el jardín, seguramente Jaken había sido el encargado de ello, pero casi se les cae la quijada al escuchar que es Sesshomaru el único que toca sus tulipanes

— Kouga… ¿Crees que Kagome regrese a América? —, pregunto al castaño que tenía alado

— No lo sé, Kagome siempre ha sido impredecible— Contestó recibiendo un vaso de refresco por parte de Jaken, quién pregunto si necesitaban algo más a lo que Ayame negó, el mozo hizo una reverencia y se fue no sin antes informarles que si necesitaban algo más que lo llamaran— Solo espero que Inuyasha acepte cualquier decisión que ella tome…— bebió un poco y le ofreció a Ayame

— Sabes que no lo hará— Contestó ella.

Kagome bajo hasta el piso donde estaba Inuyasha, encontró a Sesshomaru al salir del polvoso cuarto sin embargo pasaron de lado sin "notar" al otro. Sin embargo a Sesshomaru le disgusto que la Higurashi vagara por su castillo como _Juan por su casa_, era molesta y odiosa, su hermano se había casado con una completa…

_«__Inuyasha…__»_Se detuvo por unos segundos preguntándose por un segundo si él ya estaba despierto… Pero no tardo en cerrar los ojos y abrirlos para después recobrar su paso hacía _el ático_.

— Inuyasha— Dijo Kagome entrando viendo la espalda del hibrido, negándose a contestarle— Inuyasha— llamó de nuevo

— ¿Qué? —, contestó roncamente, no deseaba hablar con nadie y eso su esposa ya debería saberlo

— Tomaré a Rin, y me iré a Miami—

Si eso no fue lo suficientemente pesado para el Inu, lo siguiente si lo sería

— Dejaré que Kikyo se encargue de esto, porque yo no puedo hacerlo—

Sango se mantenía en la sala de espera, juraría que su trasero ya había marcado su _territorio_ en ese mueble de color gris; el reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde, y el inicio de sus vacaciones. No deseaba pasarlas ahí, sentada, esperando, sufriendo

— ¡Sango! — la mencionada se levantó extrañada

— ¿Kikyo? —, miro a su derecha y ahí estaba, agitada, con el sudor cubriendo su cara y el cabello casi mojado en su totalidad, aunque la melena negra era demasiado larga e envidiable, por esa vez se notaba en malas condiciones. Preocupándola más de lo que ya estaba— ¿Qué ocurre? —

— E-encontré… ah, ah… a K-Kohaku— Dijo sin esperar a recuperar el aliento, dejo el auto en la jefatura y dejo que sus pies rebasaran los autos, era oficial y su condición no era mala, pero la distancia en la que se encontraban la una de la otra era el problema

— ¿Dónde está? —, preguntó Sango alivianándose un poco

— Siéntate, él… ah… él está vi-vivo…— Trato de recuperar el aliento mientras se sentaba y dejaba que su cara se inclinara un poco hacía arriba respirando por la nariz y sacando el aire por la boca, la castaña suspiro— Pero al parecer está en manos de Naraku…—

— ¡¿Naraku?! ¡¿Acaso ese tipo no se cansa?! —, grito furiosa recibiendo un chitón por parte de una enfermera— ¡A mí no me chite, largo! —

Kikyo se levantó y le pidió a la enfermera un poco de privacidad, le mostro su placa policial y dio la orden de no dejar entrar a nadie que no sea el doctor a la habitación 321 además de Sango. Le dio su número al doctor y le pidió ser informada de cualquier cambio por muy diminuto que fuera con respecto al estado de Miroku, había algo raro, él no había despertado desde la última operación que se le hizo y eso no era normal ya que el (antiguo) monje no era así de débil. El cáncer era algo terrible pero no invencible, Miroku estaría bien y regresaría con su familia

— Kikyo… Kikyo— llamó Sango a su lado en el bus que las llevaría lejos del hospital

— Dime…— contestó como ida, los ojos cafés estaban centrados en el cristal de la ventana, no de lo que veía al otro lado sino directamente a la ventana

— ¿En verdad Naraku está de regreso? — Preguntó después de acomodarse incómoda por el asiento. El auto de Kikyo se negó a ponerse en marcha, no había combustible. Eso no estaba bien ya que la mujer había llenado el tanque en ese mismo día y solo había hecho dos viajes; Onigumo estaba moviendo sus peones.

— Tú lo sabes, la última vez que lo enfrentamos, huyo…—

— _Kikyo… tú muy bien sabes que jamás podrás detenerme__—_escuchó a Naraku en su cabeza. Le dio nauseas y unas ganas inmensas de buscarlo para partirlo en dos.

Aunque también había algo que la mantenía inquieta.

Inuyasha, si él; el esposo de su gemela, su cuñado y su amor platónico. Onigumo mencionó las palabras que le habían moverse con rapidez por la ciudad con tan de llegar a casa pronto y comprobar si eso del mensaje era cierto.

— Lo sé. Un cobarde sin duda— Finalizó mirando a la castaña. Sango entendió que Kikyo también tenía sus problemas; unos muy grandes.

— ¡Cómo que te vas! — Preguntó Inuyasha sentado viendo como Kagome movía sus maletas. Permaneció estático por algún tiempo pero reaccionó y comenzó a alterarse.

— Esto ya no se trata de una batalla…, sino de una guerra. En la que yo **no** tengo participación— Contestó sin dejar de arreglar las maletas a los ojos amarillos; sin embargo solo simulaba mover su ropa cuando en realidad todo estaba en su lugar y en perfecto estado

— Una guerra— Repitió aún molesto, se quitó la manta de encima con tanta fuerza que terminó por hacerla chocar contra la pared y la enorme ventana de cortinas verdes con bordes blancos— Una guerra— Repitió otra vez moviendo sus pies, al demonio con su estado. **Su** mujer no se iba a ningún lado.

Sesshomaru se paseaba por los pasillos, había llamado al hospital después de salir del ático con una diminuta mancha roja en su zapato de cuero y con las uñas de las manos teñidas de negro por la pintura en el pincel.

— _No quiero que te vayas_— Escuchó a Inuyasha, el peliblanco se detuvo y miró hacia abajo. Tener el oído demasiado avanzado tenía sus desventajas

Prefirió seguir su camino ignorando los sollozos y palabras entrecortadas de Kagome; si ella deseaba largarse, que lo hiciera.

Él tenía asuntos más importantes, bajo las escaleras y vio a dos niños, uno de ellos era el zorro mágico chino; curiosamente ese niño parecía tener más madurez que todos los demás del grupo

Rin sintió _algo_ pesado sobre ella, como si alguien pusiera una piedra sobre su espalda en medio de esa animada conversación

— Sesshomaru— Susurro Shippo mirando al peliblanco dirigirle una mirada seria, no le impresionó mucho ya que el Inu solía hacer eso siempre con todos

— ¿He? — Rin volteó su cuerpo y efectivamente, ahí estaba; parado con una pose tan bien hecha que se preguntó sobre el tipo de educación que había recibido en su infancia, no sabía desde cuando hacía preguntas como esas pero prefirió no encontrar una respuesta clara— Buenos días Sesshomaru-sama— Saludó Rin con una voz algo nerviosa al ver como los ojos amarillos la notaban con firmeza. Ella bajó la mirada intimidada.

Cuando Kikyo llegó a casa seguida de Sango, Sota la recibió.

— Bienvenida hermana— Kikyo respondió con una desalentada sonrisa a lo que su hermano identifico como una muestra de cansancio— Kagome te mandó un mensaje— Le dijo cuando la pelinegra se quitaba la chaqueta y Sango tomaba asiento en el sofá de tamaño medio enfrente de la televisión

_«__Así que no mentía__»_ Se dijo la Higurashi entrecerrando los ojos pensativa. Sango rezaba porque Rin estuviera bien ya que si algo le pasaba a su pequeña era capaz de mandar todo al diablo e ir por la cabeza de Onigumo y Naraku; Kikyo respondió— ¿Cuál? —

— Que la llamaras, al parecer es algo importante—

Kaede abrió los ojos, algo no muy bueno estaba por venir y sabía que sus pequeñas deberían ser fuertes mental y físicamente para poder enfrentar los obstáculos que más tarde caerían sobre ellas. Aunque algo se le vino a la cabeza en medio de sus preocupaciones y eso fue: La hermandad perdida y el modo de recuperarla, lamentablemente tendrían que ser Kagome y Kikyo las que tendrían que descubrirlo. Su mirada se dirigió a una pequeña caja musical arriba del tocador de madera vieja; suspiro y escuchó a Kikyo agradecer a su hermano para después pedirle una disculpa a Sango

La mujer salió de la sala para entrar a su habitación, una que en algún momento compartió con Kagome y que fue testigo del odio formado entre ellas. Dejo de respirar cuando comenzó a marcar desde el teléfono de su habitación que usaba para recibir llamadas policiacas, un teléfono que ocultaba el número a cualquier identificador

Sonó una vez

.

.

.

Dos veces

.

.

.

Tres veces

.

.

.

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban callados, el peliblanco en un arrebato de ira le quito la maleta y sacó la ropa esparciéndola por el piso, ella había llorado y él sintió las ganas de acompañarla en ello. Su celular sonó con una melodía que a ambos les gustaba. Sonó una vez, Kagome sacó el teléfono y miro la pantalla

_Número Oculto_

Era ella, se dijo Kagome dejando que siguiera tocando indecisa de contestar

.

.

.

Cuatro veces

Kikyo estuvo a punto de colgar cuando la llamada fue contestada

— _Habla Kagome_— Contestó con una voz quebrada. Algo había ocurrido

— Hola— Mejor saludo no pudo encontrar en lapso tan pequeño de tiempo, sus manos estaban comenzando a sudar

.

.

.

— Hola, Kikyo— Dijo Kagome alarmando a Inuyasha

Sesshomaru había bajado de las escaleras para llamar a Shippo por su nombre original. Shi

Cuando éste fue a donde él notó una gran diferencia entre sus estaturas; el Inu habló en chino

— _¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?_ — Pregunto en un acento bastante bueno y un toque de molestia en su voz

— _En verdad ¿Cree que soy yo quién debo contestarle algo que ya sabe? _— Devolvió la pregunta sin inmutarse

— _Hmp… Tienes razón…__—_Razonó, sabía que el chino contestaría algo así, pero de un cierto modo deseó alejarlo de la sobrina invitada con alguna estúpida excusa. Le dio la espalda y caminó hacía otro pasillo dejando solo y confundido al Zhang y a la chica quién se acercó al joven oji azul y le preguntó

— ¿Qué te dijo? —

— Nada en especial, solo me dio la bienvenida— Contestó sin dejar de mirar el camino que Sesshomaru había tomado; por unos momentos creyó que era su imaginación, pero el peliblanco olía a sangre; una sangre que no era suya

¿Qué ocultaba Sesshomaru en ese castillo?

Kikyo salió de su habitación encontrándose con Sango, quién tomaba una taza de té de manzanilla mientras veía la Tv en el canal de animaciones con Sota

— Sango ve a casa y prepara tus maletas, nos vamos a Sapporo— Sentenció la mujer recordando la charla

_«__—__ ¿Necesitas que… valla a Sapporo? __—__ Preguntó sorprendida, Kagome contestó_

— _Sí… ven rápido, ¿Sabes dónde queda el castillo verdad? __—_

— _Sí, lo sé__—__ Siseó _

— _Te veo aquí__—__ Colgó__»_

— ¿Por qué a Sapporo? — Pregunto Sango desubicada

— Porque… van a necesitar nuestra ayuda— Se limitó a contestar bajando la mirada aún indecisa si ir o quedarse para aplastar a Onigumo, sin embargó algo le decía que el par de cobardes estaban en Japón

Y si ellos estaban en Japón. Ella iría a Japón

Tenía cuentas pendientes con Naraku y Onigumo… y uno con Inuyasha y Kagome.

**Fin de Capítulo**

* * *

_He terminado, y como lo prometí, conti en Enero. Un que cruda tengo T.T no vuelvo a beber_

_En fin, feliz año y que los reyes magos sigan trayéndoles juguetes, supongo que un Xbox 360 no sería mal para mí xD_

_Bueno, ya me duele mi cabecita, hasta el próximo cap._


End file.
